Gravity Falls A miraculous summer
by MFMG
Summary: The Gravity Falls we all love, spiced with some miraculous mess. (Formerly named as "Pilot").
1. Beggining

Mason "Dipper" Pines was in the middle of Gravity Falls Woods putting new advertisements to announce his uncle's touristic trap "The Mystery Shack". His parents sent him and his twin sister Mabel to his uncle's house for the summer, because they "needed fresh air". His uncle Stan doesn't believe him when he says that strange things happens in the town, but he's pretty sure that some strange stuff is going on, and his sister wasn't helping him either, she was in the middle of a boyfriend hunt madness and stalked almost every boy about her age that got in the Shack.

\- I don't know why I am doing this? This place is strange. -He mumbled while trying to nail another advertisement to a tree, but when he hit the nail with the hammer he heard weird sound, like if he hit a piece of metal. -Uh? -He hit the tree again and confirmed that it was fake, he then found a secret door and opened it, revealing a rusty control panel, he pushed a few buttons and pulled a lever on the panel, behind him another secret door opened in the floor and he checked it, he found an old book inside of it and started to check it out. It seemed to be some sort of journal and unfortunately for him, he couldn't read who the owner was, he flipped through the pages and found it very interesting, but two messages got his attention above everything else, the first one was "Trust no one" the second "I never knew who she really was", Dipper could have kept reading the journal, but his sister appeared out of nowhere and startled him.

-What are you doing bro bro? What's that? -

-This is some sort of journal that I found in that hole over there. -He signaled the hole and Mabel peeked on it while he flipped through the pages a little more.

-Hey! Look at this! There's something else in here, it looks like a little jewelry box. -Mabel took the little eight-sided little box and showed it to Dipper. He glimpsed at it uninterested and went back to the journal, Mabel tried to open it, but it didn't budge. -Damn, I can't open it, I will need some tools for it, come on bro bro, let's go back to the shack. -Mabel pulled Dipper by the arm and dragged him with her.

-What's the rush? It's just a rusty jewelry box, perhaps it's empty. -Dipper complained.

-Perhaps, but perhaps it contains the most beautiful jewel we've ever seen, and I can use it on my date today. -

-What?! Let me get this straight! In the half hour I left you got a boyfriend? -He asked her dumbfounded.

-Yes! And he will be at the Shack pretty soon, so hurry up! – She was pulling him back to the Shack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pacifica Elise Northwest is the richest girl in Gravity Falls, but she isn't happy, actually, she's going through a very hard time now, her grandma passed away just a couple of days ago and she's broken, her grandma seemed to be the only person that cared for her. Her parents just cared for their status and their business, never had time for her, they always bought her anything she wanted, any toy, any dress, anything, absolutely anything, despite being too young for makeup, when she asked if she could have it, her parents just bought the most expensive set of makeup and vanity available, and Pacifica got excited a little with the idea "Perhaps mom will teach me how to apply it" she thought happily, but that didn't happen, she really expected her mom teach her something like that, she even tried to ask her for help but her mom's answer was "You can do it yourself honey" ironically she was getting ready for a social event, in front of the vanity, applying makeup on her face. In the end, her grandma taught her and Pacifica was very grateful to her. Pacifica's life has been very lonely, no friends around her age, no school, she was home schooled, she barely left the mansion, always with her parents accompanied by several armed bodyguards that didn't let anyone get close to them, to her, her grandma seemed to be her only real friend.

But now her grandma's gone and they've just arrived from the burial and from reading her grandma's last will and testament where she left her beloved granddaughter a quite good amount of money, that she can't use because she's underage, but her parents couldn't lay a hand on it either, it was Pacifica's money, and once she's old enough to get it, she will be able to use it however she wants to. Her grandma also left Pacifica her most beloved possession, a little jewelry box, that seemed to be sealed, because no one could open it, no matter what they tried, and a note attached to it, the note just said "USE IT WISELY MY DEAR".

Pacifica slumped on her bed, feeling miserably, the jewelry box and the note in her hands, she read the note over and over again, "What do you mean grandma?" she asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mabel excitement was overwhelming and annoying, she was waiting for her date and at the same time she was trying to open de jewelry box, but no matter how hard she tried, the little box just didn't open.

-Ugh! It's no use! This stupid box just won't open. -Then the doorbell rang and she threw the box back and ran to the door. -He's here! -She yelled in excitement, Dipper managed to catch the box before it fell on the floor.

-What's in the box? -Stan asked him.

-I don´t know. -Dipper answered looking at the box intently.

-Then why it seems so important to you? -Stan asked again.

-I… really don't know. -Dipper answered doubting his words, still looking at the box. Stan just gave him a weird look.

-Hey everyone! I want to introduce you my new boyfriend. -Mabel got back with a very strange guy dressed in a black hoodie and blue jeans behind her.

Almost immediately, Dipper got a bad feeling about the guy. -What's your name? -He asked him.

-Ahm, I'm Normal Man. -The guy answered with a trembling voice.

-His name is Norman. -Mabel answered for him.

-Are you bleeding Norman? -Dipper asked when he saw a red liquid on his cheek.

-Ahm… It's… jam. -Norman answered, still with a trembling voice.

-Hehe… He likes jam. Come on Norman, let's go on our date. -Mabel pulled him from the arm.

Dipper was unsure about this guy and went to check on the journal and found a page with a draw about a creature that looked a lot like Norman and he started to read. -The undead, usually mistook as teenagers, these creatures are very dangerous and they FEED WITH HUMAN FLESH! ZOMBIE! Oh no! Mabel is in danger! -He looked through the window and saw Norman getting closer to Mabel in a threatening way but then he saw him putting a flower necklace on her.

Dipper sighed in relief. -Is my sister really dating a Zombie? Or I'm just going nuts? -Dipper asked to himself.

-It's a dilemma to be sure. -Soos said and startled Dipper. -I couldn't help but I over hear you talking aloud to yourself in this empty room. -

\- Soos you've seen Mabel's boyfriend, he's gotta be a zombie right? -

-Hmm… How many brains did you see the guy eat? - Soos asked him back.

-Zero. -Dipper answered defeated.

-Look dude, I believe you, I'm always noticing weird stuff in this town, like the mailman, pretty sure that guy is a werewolf. But you gotta have evidence, other way people will think you're a mayor league cucu clock. -

-As always Soos, you're right. -Dipper nodded.

\- My wisdom is both a blessing and a curse. -Then Stan called Soos to help him at the gifts shop. -I'm needed somewhere else. -And he left Dipper alone.

-My sister could be in trouble, time to get some evidence. -Dipper closed the journal and left it on his nightstand beside the jewelry box and proceeded to spy at his sister and her boyfriend on their dates, he even took a camcorder to record their activities but he just couldn't get anything that proved Norman being a Zombie, so he decided to talk to Mabel.

-Mabel we gotta talk about Norman. -

-Isn't he the best. Check out this giant smooch mark he gave me. -Mabel showed him the smooch mark and Dipper gasped. -HAHA! I got this with the leaf blower, by the way, I have to tell Soos to fix that thing. That was fun. -

-No Mabel, listen, I'm trying to tell you that Norman is not what he seems. -Dipper showed her the journal.

-Hmph, you think he might be a vampire, that would be so awesome! -

-Guess again sister SHAZAM! -Dipper opened the journal in a different page with the "Gnomes description. -Oh wait, I'm sorry, sorry, SHAZAM! -He flipped the pages to the right one.

-A zombie? That's not funny Dipper. -

-I'm not joking. It's all the heads up, the bleeding, the limp, HE NEVER BLINKS! Have you noticed that? –

-Maybe he's blinking when you're blinking. -Mabel tried to explain.

-Mabel, remember what the book said about Gravity Falls, trust no one. -

-What about me huh? Why don't you trust me? Pip! Pop! -Mabel put a pair of star shaped earrings on her ears.

-Mabel! HE'S GONNA EAT YOUR BRAIN! -

-Dipper, listen to me. Norman and I are going on a date at five o'clock, and I'm gonna be adorable! And he's gonna be dreamy! And I'm not gonna let you ruin it with one of your crazy conspiracies! -Mabel said getting angrier by the second and pushing Dipper out of the room while Dipper tried to reply, she finally slammed the door on his face.

Dipper just fell by the door. -Ah! What am I gonna do? -He asked to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Exactly at five o'clock the door bell rang and Mabel rushed to it. -Coming. -She opened the door to find Norman. -Hi Norman, how do I look? -She asked showing him her new sweater.

-Shiny! -Norman answered with his weird voice.

-You always know what to say! -Mabel smiled at him and they left, Dipper saw them from his seat, he was checking all he recorded from them on the camcorder. -Soos is right, I don't have any real evidence. I guess I can be kind of paranoid sometimes and…wait! WHAT?! -He saw a scene and rewind it, on it, it was clear as day how Norman's right hand fell from his arm and he just took it with his other hand and put it back on his arm. Dipper jumped back so hard that he fell from his seat. -Gruncle Stan! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! GRUNCLE STAN! Gruncle Stan! Gruncle Stan! Dipper rushed outside calling for his uncle, but he was too busy with a group of tourists showing them a rock with face, or is it a face in a rock? Something like that.

Meanwhile, Mabel and Norman were in the middle of the woods. -Finally! We are alone. -Mabel stated.

-Yes, alone. - Norman said behind her.

Dipper tried to call his uncle's attention but it was useless. -Stan! -Then he saw Wendy coming to them and the golf chart behind her and ran to her. -Wendy! Wendy! Wendy! I need to borrow the golf chart so I can save my sister from a Zombie. Wendy smiled at him-

-How funny Dipper! -

-I'm not joking Wendy! Mabel is in danger! -

-Well, I'm sorry Dipper, but the golf chart is broken, Soos is coming to fix it soon, but now this thing won't move for a while. -Wendy explained to him and Dipper fell on his knees.

-Noooo! Damn it! -he yelled and ran back to his room. -What am I gonna do?! What am I gonna do?! -he asked over and over again, he was looking for something, anything to help his sister. -I wish I had something to help her!

CLICK!

-Uh? -Dipper heard it and followed the sound, which lead him to the jewelry box. -It's open! -Dipper took the jewelry box in his hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pacifica was an isolated person, like a prisoner in her own house, but she had a telescope in her room, and with it, with her privileged position, she could see the whole town from there, she didn't know anyone's name so she named them herself, there was the hairy lumberjack, the tattooed guy, the one-eyed lady, the car salesman, and his creepy son, the wacko old man, and so, everyone had a name, she was bored and was looking around the town, but something got her attention, it was a brunette girl, about her age, she had never seen her before, "she must be new in town" she thought, she was with a very weird guy, that she didn't recognized either, -No fair! That girl is on a date! SHE'S MY AGE FOR GOD'S SAKE! Why I can't have a date?! -She was complaining while watching them, but then, something unexpected happened, the guy took of his black hoodie and suddenly, there were five dwarves in front of the brunette girl. -PFFF! -Pacifica felt like laughing. -Poor girl! Her boyfriend was a bunch of dwarves or gnomes or something like that. -she remembered how her grandma used to tell her stories about the mysterious things that happened in the town.

She saw the girl talking with the gnomes for a while but then, the gnomes pulled a jewelry box with a huge engagement ring. -ARE THEY PROPOSING TO HER? REALLY? SHE'S TOO YOUNG DAMN IT! -Pacifica yelled. Then she saw the gnomes attacking the girl. And pulling her to the forest. -God! She must have said no and they didn't take it well. Oh gosh! She needs help! What can I do?! MOM! DAD! THERE'S A GIRL BEEN KIDNAPED BY GNOMES! CALL THE POLICE! MOM?! DAD?! -Pacifica called for her parents but to no vail, they weren't at the house. -sigh! Typical. -Pacifica sighed in deception. -I wish I had something to help her! -Pacifica whispered.

CLICK!

-Uh? -Pacifica looked at the jewelry box in her nightstand. -It's open. -She took the box in her hands.

At the same time, Dipper and Pacifica opened the boxes and a flashlight blinded them and pushed them to the floor.

With Dipper.

He brushed his eyes and looked at the jewelry box on the floor, it contained a ring, above it, floating in the air was a weird black creature which yawned and looked at Dipper straight in the eyes.

-Hi! I'm Plagg, I'm a Kwami, I grant superpowers, nice to meet you Mason, do you want to help your sister? – the creature introduced himself.

With Pacifica.

Pacifica brushed her eyes and looked at the jewelry box on the floor, it contained a pair of earrings, above it, floating in the air, was a weird red creature with black spots. It yawned and looked at Pacifica straight in the eyes.

-Hi! I'm Tikki, I'm a Kwami, I grant superpowers, it's so good to finally meet you Pacifica. So, do you really want to help that girl?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Well, let's see what I can get with this. But I'm going to need your help with it guys, first I need feedback, especially to know if someone else has done something like this before, I don't want to get in troubles with anyone.**

 **Second, I don't know why, but I have the strange feeling that I haven't seen all the gravity falls episodes, I don't know why, I just feel it, so, if someone would be a dear and tell me all the gravity falls episodes in order, I'd be very grateful.**

 **Third, as always, I'm asking for a cover, pretty please.**

 **Read you next chapter, bye.**


	2. Tourist trapped

\- AAAAAHHHHH! A BUG! A MOUSE! A BUG-MOUSE! HELP! MOM HELP ME! -Pacifica lost control of herself and was terrified with the little monster in her room.

\- No, no, no. -Tikki went to her and tried to clam her down. -Slow down Pacifica, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to help you. -

-Who are you? What are you? -Pacifica was hyperventilating.

-I already told you, I'm a Kwami, my name's Tikki, I can help you to become a superhero, and you will be able to help that girl. -Tikki explained.

-But… but… but… -Pacifica stuttered.

-Come on Pacifica, let's do it! -Tikki encouraged her.

-But I am just a girl, and I don't even have permission to leave this house without a bodyguard. How am I supposed to become a superhero if I'm a prisoner in my own house? -Pacifica explained.

-You can't! You will have to leave the house for that, you will be outside by your own, and you will be able to help that girl and many others too. -

-Leave the house? By my own? -Pacifica considered the options.

-Yes! And you won't be alone, there will be someone else helping you. -

-Really?! Who?! -Pacifica asked excitedly.

-I don't know, but it will be someone you will be able to rely on, someone trustworthy and good. -

-Do you mean, someone like a friend? -Pacifica asked, her eyes sparkling.

-Well yes, a friend. -Tikki said and thought "doesn't she has any friends?" -

-Ok! I'm in! What do I have to do? -Pacifica finally accepted smiling and Tikki smiled too.

-Well, first you have to put the ladybug earrings on your ears and I'll explain you the rest. -Tikki told her and Pacifica took the earrings and put them on. Very well then, first of all, when you transform into a superhero we won't be able to talk to each other, all your natural abilities will be enhanced and you'll get a few extraordinary abilities too, your main weapon will be a yo-yo, and as long as you don't use "the lucky charm", your main power, you won't have any problem, but once you use it, you'll have just five minutes before you run out of power and turn back to normal, if that happens in front of someone else, you'll be discovered, if that happens, you and everyone you care about will be in great danger, do you understand Pacifica? This is a big responsibility, your identity must be a secret for everyone, and I mean everyone, even your parents. -Tikki explained while Pacifica put the earring and looked at them in the mirror to see how they looked on her "these aren't diamonds, but look really nice on me, I look like… like a normal girl" she thought happily.

-Pacifica? Are you listening to me? -Tikki asked her.

-Uh? Oh yeah! Yeah! Secret ID, super powers, enhanced abilities, "lucky charm", five minutes limit. I heard you Taco. -Pacifica said looking at the mirror instead of Tikki.

-It's Tikki.- Tikki said annoyed with her arms crossed. -So? Are we going to help that girl or just look at us in the mirror? -She asked her.

-DAMN! I almost forgot about that girl! Ok Tikki, how do I transform into a superhero? -Pacifica asked hurriedly, looking straight at Tikki.

-Sigh… finally. -Tikki sighed in relief. -You just have to say "Tikki, spots on" with the earrings on. - Tikki explained.

-OK, let's try! TIKKI SPOTS ON! -

And Pacifica transformed, a red with black spots leotard covered her body, as long as mask over her face, her hair fixed itself in pigtails, a red with black spots yo-yo appeared in her hands. She looked at herself in the mirror. -Mmm… I look good! Hehe. Oh right! The girl! -Pacifica said and left the room through the window, using her yo-yo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Wh… What are you? How do you know my name? -Dipper asked the black creature.

-Sigh… I'm a kwami, my name is Plagg, I know many things. -Plagg explained.

-Are you a paranormal creature from Gravity Falls? -

-Well, you can say I'm paranormal, but I'm not from Gravity Falls, I'm here because here is where we are needed the most now. -

-We? -Dipper looked at him incuriously.

-Yes, "we". Do you think that I'm the only kwami around? -Plagg asked him.

-So, there are others like you. -Dipper stated taking the journal and flipping through the pages looking for something that explained what Plagg is, when Plagg saw the journal he huffed.

-Where did you get that journal? -Plagg asked getting between Dipper and the journal, he seemed a little alarmed.

-I got it from the same place where I found your jewelry box. Is that a problem? -Dipper asked inquisitively.

-No, not at all hehe! -Plagg answered nervously "this kid is very smart. That's good" he thought. -It's just that you're wasting time reading that book, instead of going to help your sister. -Plagg stated as a matter of fact.

-DAMN! Mabel! -Dipper exclaimed. -Ok Plagg, what's the deal? -

-Very well, you have to put the black cat ring on and say "Plagg, claws on" to transform, your main weapon will be a steel rod that can become longer at your will, your main power will be… -

-PLAGG CLAWS ON! -Dipper yelled desperately right after putting the ring on his finger.

-NO! WAIT! I haven't finished my explanation… -Plagg couldn't finish his sentence and Dipper transformed, a pure black leather outfit covered his body, as long as a black mask over his face and what seemed to be cat ears appeared on his head, a golden jingle bell necklace appeared on his neck and what seemed like a black tail, but it was a very long belt.

-Ok, this feels weird. -Dipper said looking at his hands and body "There's no time for this Dipper! Mabel needs you!" he thought taking the journal and leaving through the window. -DON'T WORRY MABEL! I'LL SAVE YOU FROM THAT ZOMBIE! -

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Mabel was struggling to get free from the gnomes. -HELP! -She yelled. Jeff, the gnomes' leader was instructing his fellows on how to hold her and immobilize her.

-The more you struggle the more awkward this is gonna be for everybody. Hehe, ok, just… get her arm there Steve. -

-Agh! Let go of me! -Mabel punched a gnome that was biting her arm and kicked another one that tried to grab her leg, the one that Mabel kicked fell to the ground, he tried to get up but ended up puking rainbows, literally.

While Mabel was fighting the gnomes, she desperately was looking for a scape route or for someone to help her. -I wish Dipper was here! -she begged.

Dipper was rushing through the forest at full speed, jumping on the trees, "I think I'm getting used to this" he thought, he was looking for Mabel, when suddenly, someone hit him from behind and both of them fell to the ground.

-Uff! -Dipper fell on his feet "nice cat reflexes" he thought. -Ugh! -someone fell over him, making him hit the ground hard.

-Ouch! Sorry! Thanks for softening my fall. -A girl said over him.

-Uhm… No problem, but could you please get off of me? -he asked as nicely as he could.

-Oh! Yeah! I'm sorry! I'm new at this of being a superhero. -She said getting up and helping him to get up.

-Don't worry, I'm new at this too. So, you are the other one with superpowers? -he asked her.

-Yeah! Have you seen a brunette girl around here, she might be in troubles. -

-Actually, I'm looking for her too. -

-Great! We can team up to help her. -

-That seems like a purrrfect idea. -He said smiling at her and she giggled a little but rolled her eyes at the same time. -She's facing a zombie, so we better hurry or she will be eaten. -

-What? No! She's fighting a bunch of gnomes, they dared to propose to her and she said no, so they kidnaped her.

-Uh? Gnomes, that's way of. -He said and pulled out his journal to check it on, the girl looked over his shoulder to check on what he was reading. -Gnomes, little men at the Gravity Falls forest, weaknesses, unknown. -

-Oh come one! -The girl behind him exclaimed.

-HELP! -They heard Mabel's voice and rushed to help her.

-Hey! What's going on here? -The girl yelled when they got where Mabel was still fighting the gnomes.

-Finally! Someone heard me. -Mabel smiled at them. -My boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes! And they're total jerks! -Mabel yelled while punched another gnome, and another one pulled her hair. -Hair! Hair! Hair! -

-Hey! Hey! Let go of her! -He yelled at Jeff.

-Oh! Haha! Hey there! Uhm… this is… just really a big misunderstanding. You see, she's not in danger, she's just marrying a thousand of gnomes becoming our gnome queen for all eternity. -the gnome explained. -Isn't that right honey? -he asked to Mabel.

-YOU GUYS ARE PUG FACES! -Mabel yelled at them and one of them shut her with his hands.

-You can't force her to marry you! She won't be happy! That's no way to treat a girl! -Pacifica told them but they ignored her.

-Regroup back right now or else! -Dipper threatened them with his steel rod.

-You think you can stop us guys! You have no idea what we're capable of. THE GNOMES ARE A POWERFUL RACE! DO NOT TRIFLE WITH THE…AAAHH! -Jeff threatened but Dipper lifted him with his rod and threw him away.

Pacifica used her yo-yo to hit all the gnomes that were close to Mabel, she jumped up to stand up and ran to the guys that were helping her, she took the boy's hand and the three of them ran as fast as they could.

-THEY´RE GETTING AWAY WITH OUR QUEEN! NO! NO! NO! -Jeff yelled while the three kids ran off. -You messed with the wrong creatures, guys. GNOMES OF THE FOREST! ASSEMBLE! -Jeff ordered and all the gnomes joined to him.

Dipper was carrying Mabel on his back, running at an incredible speed, followed closely by Pacifica.

-Who are you guys? -Mabel asked them.

-No time to explain now! -they both answered her.

-Right, sorry, I'm Mabel, nice to meet you, now hurry before they come after us. -she begged them.

-I wouldn't worry about it. -Dipper answered cockily. – didn't see their little legs? Certainly tiny. -Then the ground rumbled and they stopped to look back. Behind them was a giant gnome, made by all the gnomes in the forest.

-Were you saying? -Pacifica asked him with sarcasm.

-All right! Team up guys! Like we practiced. -Jeff ordered. The giant gnome tried to punch them but they resumed their run. -Come back with our queen! -

-He's getting closer! -Mabel yelled looking back.

-The giant gnome threw a few gnomes to stop them, the gnomes landed close to them but Dipper and Pacifica managed to get rid of them using their weapons. Dipper managed to catch one in the air and punched him with his rod in the face, before throwing him away, the poor gnome just said "Shmebulock". Then one gnome landed in front of Dipper and jumped straight to his face and started to scratch it. -I'll help you fella! -Pacifica said and started to punch at the gnome with her yo-yo, until it fell from Dipper's face.

-Thanks girl! -Dipper said half-knocked out.

-Don't mention it. -Pacifica said proudly.

Then, the giant gnome plucked a tree from the ground and threw it at them, it was going to smash them.

-CATCH HER! -Dipper yelled at Pacifica throwing Mabel to her, Pacifica caught Mabel on her arms. -CATACLYSM! -Dipper yelled lifting his right arm in the air, summoning his biggest power, he jumped at the three and punched it. The tree kind of exploded, kind of disintegrated in front of them, before it could hurt them.

-AMAZING! -Mabel yelled in awe and applauded at him.

-Thank you! -he bowed at her.

-PERFECT! Now you just have five minutes before running out of power and turning back into normal! -Pacifica claimed at him, and they started to run again.

-Would you have preferred that tree smashing us and turn us into stamps on the ground! -he claimed back. -wait! Five minutes? -

-Yes! Didn't your kwami explained you anything? -she asked him.

-I… was in a rush, sorry. -he apologized.

-Well, it doesn't matter now, hurry up! -They kept running until they reached a cabin in the middle of the forest. -What's that? -Pacifica asked.

-It's the Mystery Shack! My uncle's house! -Mabel answered her.

"I didn't know this place" Pacifica thought "I guess it's too deep in the forest and didn't see it before."

The giant gnome reached them and cornered them. -STAY BACK MAN! -Dipper warned him and threw his rod at him, but the giant gnome smashed it on the ground.

-AAAHHH! -The three kids yelled in fear.

-It's the end of the line kids! Mabel, marry us before we do something crazy! -Jeff threatened them.

-There's gotta be a way out of this. -Dipper said desperately.

-All right! That's it! LUCKY CHARM! -Pacifica threw her yo-yo in the air, summoning her own power, she caught the object in her both hands. -A LEAF BLOWER?! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THIS?! -She asked looking around, she looked at the leaf blower, at the giant gnome and at Mabel "got it" she thought, looked straight at Mabel's and nodded at her, who nodded back.

-I've gotta do it. -Mabel stepped up.

-What?! Mabel don't do this! Are you crazy? -Dipper asked her.

-Trust me. -she looked straight at his weird green cat eyes.

-What? -

-Boy! Don't be like my brother, just this once, trust me. -she whispered at him. Je looked at her, then at the gnomes, and then at Pacifica, and he finally stepped back.

-All right Jeff, I'll marry you. -Mabel said looking at the gnomes' leader.

-Wonderful! -Jeff said and climbed off his fellow gnomes, apologizing with each one of them for stepping on them. He went to Mabel and took the engagement ring out again, Mabel got on one knee and extended her hand to him, smiling while Jeff put the ring on her finger. -Bada bing! Bada bang! Now let's get you back to the forest honey! -he commanded but Mabel stopped him.

-You may now kiss the bride. -

-Well, don't mind if I do! -Jeff prepared his lips to kiss her, and Mabel did the same, but right before their lips connected, Pacifica turned on the leaf blower in reverse and put it in front of Jeff. -Hey! Hey! Wait a minute! Ah! Ah! What's going on? -Jeff tried to run away but he was sucked into the leaf blower.

-That's for lying to me. -Mabel yelled from behind Dipper. The leaf blower was sucking Jeff into it. -That's for breaking my heart! -Jeff was almost sucked completely into the leaf blower. -And this is for messing with us! -Mabel said going to Pacifica, along with Dipper, and aimed the leaf blower to the giant gnome. -Want to do the honors? -Mabel asked the both heroes.

-On three! One! Two! Three! -the girls held the leaf blower while Dipper turned it to blow at full speed, Jeff was shot at full speed to the giant gnome and hit it hard, it exploded and all the gnomes fell to the ground, Jeff kept flying away.

-I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS! -Jeff yelled while getting away. Pacifica blew the rest of the gnomes and they ran away, she then threw the leaf blower up. -MIRACULOUS LADYBUG! -she yelled, and in front of their eyes, everything that was broken or damaged during their battle, fixed itself in just a few seconds.

The kids were tired and they sighed in relief. -Uff! That was close! -Mabel said and looked at her heroes, who smiled at her. -Who are you? -She asked them. CHIRP! CHIRP! CHIRP! Dipper looked at his ring and Pacifica touched her earrings.

-WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF POWER! -They screamed at the same time and each one ran away at different directions. Pacifica ran at the woods, Dipper ran behind the mystery shack.

-WAIT! WHO ARE YOU? -Mabel asked again but it was too late, they were gone. -Sigh. -Mabel sighed in deception. She sat at the porch looking at the woods. The main door opened and Dipper got out to find his sister all alone.

-Hey Mabel! What happened? Are you ok? -He asked sitting beside her.

-Hey Dipper, I ahm… I'm sorry for ignoring your advice, you were just looking after me. -She apologized to her brother.

-Hey! Don't worry about it, you're safe and that's all that matters to me. -He said.

-I guess I'm sad because my first boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes. -

-Wait what? He wasn't a zombie?! -

-No! hihi! he was a bunch of gnomes in a costume. -

-Wow! I didn't expect that. Look at the bright side, maybe the next one will be a vampire. -He tried to cheer her up.

-Oh hoho! You're just saying that. -

-Awkward sibling hug? -He asked her opening his arms.

-Awkward sibling hug. -she answered opening her arms and they hugged. -Pat! Pat! –

They got in the Shack were their uncle was counting that day's earnings. -Geez! You took a hit by a bus or something? -Stan joked, but the kids ignored him. -Uh Hey! Would… would you know it I accidentally overstocked the store so ahm… as a gift to you, take one item from the gift shop, on the house, you know. -he offered them.

-Really? -Mabel asked, her eyes sparkling.

-What's the catch? -Dipper asked him.

-The catch is do it before I change my mind, now take something. -Stan said while putting all his earnings in the cashier.

Both kids looked around for a while, Dipper took a new hat. -it will do the trick. -

-And I will have the GRAPPLING HOOK! -

-Wouldn't you rather have like, a doll or something? -Stan asked her, but she shot the hook and was lifted to the roof.

-GRAPPLING HOOK! -

-Fair enough. -

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost time to sleep, the kids and Stan were watching ducktective show on T.V. when a news flash interrupted it.

-What's going on? -Mabel asked.

The news flash started. "THEY´RE BACK!"

"Hi, I'm Shandra Jimenez with amazing news for Gravity Falls, the legendary Ladybug and Black Cat **(Chat Noir is Black Cat in French)** , are back in town".

-What? -Mabel asked.

-What does she mean? -Dipper asked too.

"Yes, as you heard me, at almost forty years after their last appearance, Gravity Falls greatest heroes are back, if you don't believe me, look at this amateur video".

The T.V then showed a video from what happened to Mabel, Dipper and Pacifica that day, the giant gnome pursuing them, Dipper using the cataclysm on the tree, Pacifica using the Lucky Charm, the way they saved that unknown girl.

Mabel was stuck on her spot and Dipper gulped and started to sweat.

Shandra appeared again on the screen "But, are they the same Ladybug and Black Cat? It doesn't seem so, they look a lot younger if we compare them with those from forty years ago". Then another video started, where a couple of adults dressed like Dipper and Pacifica when they transformed, were fighting a monster that suddenly transformed into the Black Cat and tried to attack him. Dipper's jaw fell to the ground.

"But if they aren't the original Ladybug and Black Cat, then who are them? Are they their kids? Are they a new generation of heroes? Are they going to protect Gravity Falls from all the supernatural stuff that surrounds our beautiful town and bring peace and safety to all of us? Just time will tell. With a renewed hope and happiness beyond my… my own body… I'm… I'm Shandra Jimenez, God bless Ladybug and the Black Cat. Good night Gravity Falls, our hope is back". The woman was crying from happiness. The news flash ended and ducktective started again.

-So, their names are Ladybug and Black Cat, AWESOME! -Mabel got excited.

-Grunkle Stan, did you know about them? -Dipper asked him.

-Well, not personally, I moved here after they vanished, but I heard about them, a lot. -He answered him honestly and Dipper believed him. -Well. Time to sleep kids, we have work tomorrow. -Stan sent the kids to bed.

Once in their room, Mabel was fooling around while Dipper was checking the journal again.

"I never knew who she really was", he read the note. -I'm going to find who is she, I promise. -he said and looked at Mabel. -Hey Mabel, can you get the light? -He asked her.

-I'm on it. -She took her grappling hook and shoot it ant the lamp, it destroyed it, but turned the light off.

On the first floor, Stan entered a secret room behind the vending machine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pacifica was awestruck after watching the news flash, she was on her bed, ready to sleep, Tikki was close to her. -Pacifica, are you ok? -Tikki asked her.

-I… I… I… don't know. -

-YES! -Pacifica heard both her parents from downstairs and decided to eavesdrop a little, Tikki very close to her.

-Did you see that Priscila?! Did you see it?! -Preston asked his wife.

-Yes Preston, I saw it, it's so amazing! I used to play to be Ladybug when I was a girl! -

-Yes, I used to do the same, playing as the Black Cat! -

-It's so wonderful that they're finally back, they're going to protect us all, the whole town. All those monsters that lurk in the dark won't dare to lay a claw on this town again, as long as Ladybug and the Black Cat are around! -Preston was beyond happiness, he looked like a child in a candy store.

-Yes! And you know what else? -Priscila asked him.

-What? -He asked her.

-We will be able to let Pacifica go outside and make friends of her age! She will be able to be as normal as a girl in her position can be! -

-Oh gosh! You're right! That's so marvelous, I was so afraid for Pacifica to get hurt by those hideous things out there! Now my little girl will be able to be in town without any fear, she won't be needing us to be all the time by her side, watching around for any danger! I'll keep ONE bodyguard with her to keep an eye on her, but still, my girl will make some real friends now! THAT'S SO WONDERFUL! THANK YOU, LADYBUG! THANK YOU, BLACK CAT! THANK YOU TO THE BOTH OF YOU FOR COMING BACK! -

Pacifica returned to her room, lied on her bed and started to cry from happiness "they were just trying to protect me", she thought in happiness and for the first time in a long time, Pacifica fell asleep with a wide smile on her lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Well, well, well… well, well, well… This is just perfect! HAHAHAHA! If those two are around, that means that eventually, the others will come around too, that's just perfect, PERFECT! HAHAHAHA! Once I lay my hands on them, the universe will be mine, MINE! -A mad voice said, it was looking at the news flash over and over again.

-You… won't… get away… with this… -A very weak voice said.

-Oh Shut up Nooroo! You're not in position to defy me, you don't even have a physical body, why did you do something that fool in the first place? -

-You captured my soul, but without my miraculous and my body, you won't be able to use my powers to your benefit, YOU MONSTER! -

-But now you're just too weak Nooroo, I wonder if a kwami can die, we will find out soon, if I don't find your miraculous and your body hehe. -

-That… Would be better for the universe. My fellow kwamis and their masters will stop you. You'll see. -

-HAHAHAHA! We've been waiting for that almost forty years Nooroo, HAHAHAHA! -That mad laugh pierced Nooroo's ears, that big yellow eye watched the news flash again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Well, this is all for now guys, I'm going to continue this eventually, but first I have a real-life job to attend, a commission to accomplish, and another story that I left on pause. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'll do my best to fulfill your expectations on every work and I'm still waiting for covers TnT.**

 **Thank you for all the feedback and that Gravity Falls list of episodes will be very useful, thank you very much.**

 **Read you next chapter. Bye for now.**


	3. Gobblewonker

A new day in Gravity Falls, Dipper and Mabel are taking breakfast in a happy morning.

\- "Are you ready for the ultimate challenge?" -Mabel said while holding a honey syrup vase.

\- "I'm always ready!" -Dipper said with another syrup vase in his hand.

\- "Then you know what this means." -

\- "SYRUP RACE" -Both of them said and opened their honey syrup vases, over their mouths.

\- "Go! Go! Sir Syrup!" -Mabel cheered her vase.

\- "Go Mountie man!" -Dipper did the same.

\- "Go! Go! Almost! Almost!" -Mabel patted her vase's bottom and the syrup fell on her tongue. - "Yes! Cough, cough, cough. I won!" -She said with a raspy voice and almost choking.

Dipper saw her cheating, but he rolled his eyes and let it go. He took a magazine and started to read it.

\- "Ho ho! No way! Hey Mabel, check this out" -Dipper showed her the magazine.

\- "Human size Hamster ball. Huh! I'm human size!" -

\- "No, no, Mabel, this." -Dipper showed her the next page.

\- "We see weirder stuff than that every day. You didn't get photos from those gnomes, didn't you?"-

\- "No! Just memories. And this beard hair." -Mabel showed him her "souvenir".

\- "Why did you save that?" -He asked her disgusted and she just shrugged it off.

\- "Ah! Good morning knuckle heads! You two know what day it is." -Stan greeted them getting into the kitchen.

\- "Ahm… Happy anniversary." -Dipper guessed.

\- "Mazeltov." -Mabel said joyfully and Stan slapped Dipper's neck with his newspaper.

\- "It's family fun day genius. We don't go to work to have one of those… you know…bonding type deals." -Stan explained while taking a milk carton from the fridge and check if it's still good by smelling it.

\- "Gruncle Stan. Is this going to be anything like our last family bonding day?" -Dipper asked a little worried, remembering that last "bonding day" with the kids making fake money bills.

\- "You call that Ben Franklin? It looks like a woman." -Stan scolded Dipper. Then a police siren and lights appeared. - "Uh Oh!" -

Mabel shivered - "Uuhhh! The county jail was so cold." -

\- "All right! Maybe I haven't been the best summer caretaker. But I swear today we're going to have some real family fun. Now who wants to put on some blindfolds and get into my car!" -Stan said cheerfully.

\- "YAY!" -Both kids cheered too.

\- "Wait. What?" - Dipper asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **(Enter Gravity Falls main theme).**

Pacifica was on her limousine along with her parents, they were going to the Gravity Falls lake, she was really excited about it, she seemed like a five years old girl looking at the road and bouncing on her seat. Her parents were looking at her with warm smiles on their faces.

\- "Are you excited about this sweetheart?" -Her mom asked her.

\- "Yes! I'm really excited! It's the first time we go out together since…" -Then she frowned. - "You know… Ahm…" -She looked at her dad pouting a little.

Preston got the hint. - "Hey! It's ok honey!" -he rubbed her cheek. - "I'm still sad and I really miss her. She was my mom for god's sake! But I have to move on, and I'll do it, step by step, obviously, but eventually, the pain will fade away. Besides, she'd get really angry at me if I stay at home whining for her when I still have a beautiful family to take care of." -He kissed both his wife and daughter on their cheeks, making them giggle. - "And I still have you Pacifica, you remind me a lot of her." -he told her smiling.

\- "Me?" -She asked him.

\- "Yes! You look a lot like her when she was young. I can show you some photos of her if you want to. Where do you think you got your blond hair and blue eyes darling?" -he asked her and she took some if her hair in her hands. - "You inherited them from her! You are like a mirror image of her." -He said proudly.

Pacifica felt really good and proud of herself, she sniffed and looked at the road again. She was very happy at that moment.

\- "By the way Pacifica. That's a cute little purse you have." -Her mom pointed at the little purple purse Pacifica had on her hip. - "Where did you get it?" -

\- "Uhm…" -Pacifica took the purse in her hands. - "I got it in a small store in town the other day, it's not from a great brand, but I found it really cute and couldn't resist it. It was just $5. °°." -

\- "That's interesting honey, what do you put in there? I think it's cute too, but I find it really small." -Her mom asked again.

\- "Oh! Just my cell phone, and some make up for when I need it. It's very practical." -Pacifica shook the purse in front of her mom.

\- "Uhm… ok then." -Priscila let it go.

They arrived at the lake. - "Wow! I didn't expect so many people here." -Preston said after getting out of the limousine.

\- "It's family fun day Preston. A lot of families decided to come here today." Priscila told him and he nodded.

\- "Yeah! You're right. Well, it seems like since Ladybug and the Black Cat returned, Gravity Falls is getting it's confidence back." -He said smiling.

And he was right. Since Ladybug and the Black Cat came back, the town's mood has improved a lot. The town's people were happier, they spent more time on the streets, even at night.

Before, people didn't even dare to stay outside after twilight, even the toughest men hurried to get home early. If, for some reason, someone couldn't leave job before nightfall, most places were equipped with cots and blankets, even some food and they could stay safe indoors. People used to disappear without a trace, a few of them were lucky and appeared a few days later, but no matter what the police, doctors, or relatives tried, they just couldn't remember anything about what happened to them, others weren't that lucky, and their bodies were found after a few weeks, but at least their families had something to bury. The most unfortunate, were never seen again.

But with Ladybug and The Black Cat around, people were sure that, whatever that lurks in the dark, chasing for a victim, will think twice before trying anything, and that gives them hope, and a reason to smile.

Stan filled the gifts shop with a lot of Ladybug and Black Cat merchandise, like dolls, T-shirts, hats, masks, cat ears, jingle bells, yo-yos, everything that had their faces or was related to them. And his business, like most business in town, improved a lot since then.

Pacifica practically jumped off the car and started to walk and look around. Seeing so many people was very exciting.

\- "What are you doing Pacifica?" -Tikki asked her rubbing her head. She was hiding in Pacifica's purse.

\- "I'm so sorry Tikki. I didn't mean to. But I had to do something. My mom is very nosy, she's capable to take the purse and see what I have in here." -Pacifica explained her.

\- "Ok, I get it. But did you have to shake the purse that hard?" -Tikki was still rubbing her head.

\- "I'm really sorry Tikki. I didn't measure my strength. Please, forgive me." -Pacifica apologized again.

\- "Ok, ok, it's fine." -Tikki said and looked around. - "Wow! This place is wonderful! And there's a lot of kids about your age Pacifica! Maybe you'll make a few friends here." -

After they met, Pacifica told Tikki about her life so far, and the kwami felt bad for her and assured her that from now on, her life will change.

\- "Thank you Tikki, I really hope so." -Pacifica was looking around. Then she spotted someone she recognized easily. "It's that brunette girl from the other day." She thought happily. The girl was with an old man that was carrying some fishing rods and another guy about her age. - "Wait! What? He looks a lot like her! Are they… twins?!" -Pacifica wondered while she approached them smiling.

\- "Pacifica! Where are you going?" -Her dad yelled at her and she turned around. Her dad seemed angry. - "What did I tell you about getting away?" -he asked her seriously.

\- "I… I'm… I'm sorry dad. I just…" -Pacifica was scared.

\- "Sigh… Listen Pacifica. This town isn't as safe as it seems. I'd go crazy if something bad happens to you. Do you understand?" -He said caressing her cheek.

\- "Yes dad. I'm sorry." -Pacifica apologized.

\- "Ok, but I can't take any risk. From now on, you'll have your personal bodyguard." -

\- "W… What?! Why?! I… I don't want a bodyguard dad!" -Pacifica protested.

\- "I'm sorry Pacifica, but it's for your own good. JACK! Come here please." -Preston called a red-haired man as big as a tree and as strong as a gorilla, in fact he could pass as a gorilla if it wasn't for his clothes. - "Pacifica, this is Jack. From now on, he will be your bodyguard, he will be watching you every time you're outside the house, even if your mother and I are with you. Is that clear?" -

\- "But dad, there's no need for that, with Ladybug and the Black Cat here…" -Preston interrupted her.

\- "Ladybug and the Black Cat protect the whole town and all the people here. And I'm very grateful for that, but I can't trust them my most precious treasure." -He said in a gentle but firm tone, caressing her cheek. - "What if they're busy fighting a monster in the woods, and another monster comes after you in the mansion? They won't be capable to protect you." -

\- "I… don't think monsters could attack me at the same time they attack Ladybug." -She said confidently.

\- "Why? How can you be so sure?" -He asked her seriously.

\- "Ahm… Eh… I… It's a… a hunch?" -She said with a dumb smile on her face and her dad sighed.

\- "I can't trust in a hunch Pacifica. I'm sorry but Jack will be watching you as long as you're outside, and that's final young lady." -Preston finished and Pacifica pouted. - "Hey, don't be sad Pacifica, I'm really sorry for this, he will protect you from any monster, but he won't get in the way of you making friends, I swear." -

Pacifica looked at him smiling. - "Re… Really dad?" -

\- "Yes, of course my dear." -He assured her smiling. - "So, go ahead, go and befriend those twins over there, they seem nice." -He pointed at the couple of twins of Pacifica's age.

\- "Thank you, daddy!"-Pacifica kissed him on the cheek and went to those kids.

\- "Watch her closely, and keep an eye on the people she's around too, especially the old man, there's something in him that I don't like." -He ordered to Jack and the guy just nodded and grunted. - "But DO NOT… I repeat, DO NOT get in the way of her making friends, did you get it? God knows how much she needs friends from her age." -He said and the guy just grunted and nodded again, walking behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pacifica reached them and she heard them discussing something about fishing, then the old man gave them some fishing hats.

\- "It's gonna be just you, me and those goofy hats on a boat for ten hours." -Stan said happily.

\- "Ten hours?" -Dipper asked disgusted.

\- "I brought the jokes book." -Stan said smiling again.

\- "No! NO!" -Dipper was scared.

\- "There has to be a way out of this." -Mabel begged him.

\- "Uh h… hi." – A blond girl about their age greeted them. A very intimidating man was behind her.

\- "Oh! Hello girl. I'm Mabel Pines, nice to meet you." – Mabel introduced herself immediately.

\- "Hi Mabel, I'm Pacifica Northwest." -The girls shook hands. - "Ahm… are you the girl that was rescued by Ladybug and the Black Cat a few days ago?" -

\- "Yes! They are so cool! Don't you agree?" -Mabel said enthusiastically and Pacifica blushed a little. Dipper blushed too but they didn't notice it.

\- "Yes, they are great." -She turned to the boy. - "Hi. I'm Pacifica." -

\- "Hi. I'm Dipper. Nice to meet you Pacifica." -Dipper greeted her nicely. - "Are you here with your parents?" -

\- "Uhm… yeah, my parents are over there… Looking at us… in a weird way." -Pacifica signaled her parents and they were looking at them, a very attentive stare with weird smiles on their lips.

\- "Mmm… Yes, it's weird, but they're just watching you. That's all." -Mabel said in a friendly way.

\- "Yeah, you're right. So, Dipper huh? That's a strange name…" -Pacifica said without thinking and then looked at him and he seemed upset and she gulped. - "Ahm… I… I mean… It… It's not a common name… Ahm…" -She didn't know what to say, but then, Dipper and Mabel started to laugh. - "Wh… What's so funny?" -She asked dumbfounded.

\- "Haha! Don't worry about it." -Dipper said. - "We were just messing with you." -He explained.

\- "So, you were making fun of me?!" -Now Pacifica seemed angry.

\- "Well… kind of." -Mabel said, but she could see that this girl was upset. - "But don't take it in the wrong way, messing with each other is something that friends do often." -

\- "W… What?! Friends?" -Pacifica asked her surprised.

\- "Yeah! We're friends now, aren't we?" -Mabel said without losing her enthusiasm.

\- "Y… Yeah! We… We're friends." -Pacifica said with a wide smile and sparkling eyes. - "So, what's your name?" -She asked Dipper.

\- "Well, my real name is…" -

\- "I'VE SEEN IT! I'VE SEEN IT AGAIN!" -They heard a man screaming and turned to see a long bearded old man running like crazy, causing a mess around. He stopped in front of a man. - "THE GRAVITY FALLS GOBBLEWONKER! COME QUICK BEFORE IT SCRAPS YOUR LITTLE SWAY!" -

\- "Aww! Don't you a happy cheek!" -Mabel said and the old man grabbed her by the shoulders.

\- "NO! IT'S A GIGAGREAT DANGER!" -The old man was crazily scared.

\- "Hey! HEY!" -The bait store owner came and started to spray cold water to the old man. - "Now what did I tell you about scaring my costumers. This is your last warning dad!" -

\- "I have proof this time." -The old man said and took them with him. - "BEHOLD!" -he showed them a destroyed boat. He tried to explain himself and signaled at a little island in the middle of the lake, but people didn't believe him and started to make fun of him. The old man just left, along with the people.

\- "Well that happened. Now let's untie this boat and get out on the lake." Stan got in an old boat that was in a really bad shape.

\- "Mabel. Did you hear what that old dude said." -Dipper asked her enthusiastically and Mabel did a bad impression of the old man. - "The other thing, about the monster. If we can snag a photo of it we can split the prize 50/50." -Dipper took that magazine again.

\- "That's two fifties." -

\- "Imagine what you can do with $500°°." – And Mabel imagined herself in that human size hamster ball, and she liked that idea. - "Mabel, Mabel." -Dipper snapped her out of her thoughts.

\- "Dipper I am 1,000,000% on board with this." -

\- "Gruncle Stan, change of plans, we're taking that boat to scuttlebutt island and we are going to find that gobblewonker." -

Then, both Dipper and Mabel started to cheer together. "Monster hunt! Monster hunt! Monster hunt!" -

\- "Uhm… What about me?" -Pacifica asked them and they turned to her.

\- "I… I'm really sorry Pacifica. I thought you went back to your parents." -Dipper told her rubbing his neck. - "Do… Do you want to come with us?" -

Pacifica looked at Stan's little boat and gulped. - "On that? Don't mean to be rude guys, but that boat doesn't seem to be safe. Isn't there another boat available?" -She asked and right on that moment, a better and bigger boat got to them.

\- "You dudes said something about a monster hunt?" -Soos said from the boat.

\- "Soos!" -Mabel greeted him.

\- "Whas'up Mabel?" -Soos greeted her back and they made the explosion greet. - "You dudes can totally use my boat for you hunt. It's got a steering wheel, chairs, normal boat stuff." -

\- "All right, all right, let's get this through. You kids could go waste your time on some epic monster finding adventure, OR, you could spend the day learning how to tie knots and skewer worms with your great uncle Stan." -The three kids looked between Soos dancing like a robot, Stan in his little boat, and the island in the middle of the lake. - "So, what do you say?" -He asked them, but they already got into Soos boat and were going to the island. Pacifica's bodyguard got into the boa too. "We made the right choice." He heard Mabel's voice going away. - "INGRATES! Ah! Who needs them? I have a whole box full of creepy fishing lures to keep me company." -

Dipper was at the edge of the boat. - "Hoist the anchor!" -He ordered and Soos obeyed the order. - "Raise the flag." -He ordered again and Mabel obeyed.

\- "We are going to find that gobblewonker" -Pacifica said.

\- "We are going to win that photo contest!" -Dipper followed her.

\- "Do any of you dudes have sunscreen?" -Soos asked them.

\- "We're gonna… go get sunscreen!" -Dipper said and all of them agreed with him.

Something was lurking under the water.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later, Dipper was commanding while the others were lined up in front of him.

\- "All right, if we want to win this contest, we've got to do it right. Think! What's the number one problem with most monster hunts?" -He asked them.

\- "Your side character will die in the first five minutes of the movie." -Soos said and then he freaked out. - "Dude! Am I a side character? Do you ever think stuff like that?!" -

\- No, no, no! Camera trouble, say Big Foot shows up. Soos, be Big Foot." -Soos imitated the iconic Big Foot photo pose. - "There he is, Big Foot! Uh oh, no camera. Oh wait! Here's one. Ah! No film! You see, you see what I'm doing here." -Dipper explained and all of them nodded.

\- "Dude's got a point" -Soos agreed with him.

. "That's why I bought 25 disposable cameras. Two on my ankle three in my jacket, four free for you…" -Mabel, Soos, Pacifica and Jack had four cameras each one. - "three extras in this bag, and one, under my hat. There's no way we're gonna miss this. Okay, everybody, let's taste our cameras out" -Dipper said and everyone started to try out the cameras, Soos took a picture too close to his face and the flash made him throw the camera to the water. - "See, this is exactly why you need back up still have 24." -A seagull scared both Pacifica and Mabel and they threw it the first thing they had at hand, which happened to be their cameras. - "22, ok guys I repeat, don't lose your cameras." -

\- "wait, lose the cameras?" -Soos asked.

\- "Don't" -

\- "Dude we just threw four away." -Soos pointed at the cameras on the water that he and Jack threw away.

\- "18! All right, we still have 18 cam… 17" -Dipper accidentally smashed another camera. - "We have 17 cameras." -

\- "So, what's the plan?! Throw more cameras overboard or what?" -Mabel asked him with another camera in her hands. Pacifica imitated her actions and was smiling.

\- "No! no. ok. You two will look out, Soos can work the steering wheel, Jack will watch over Pacifica, and I'll be captain." -

\- "What?!" -Both Pacifica and Mabel asked him. - "Why do you get to be captain? What about Mabel huh? Mabel! Mabel! Mabel! Mabel!" -

\- "I'm not sure that's a good idea." -

\- "or me! Pacifica! Pacifica! Pacifica!" -

\- "What about co-captain?" -Mabel said and Pacifica nodded agreeing with her.

\- "There's no such a thing as co-captain." -

\- "Oh! Ups!" -Both girls said while throwing away another two cameras to the lake.

\- "Ok! Fine. You two can be co-captain!" -

\- "Can we be associate co-captains?" -Soos asked them and Jack nodded grunting.

\- "As co-captain we outright that request." -Pacifica said smiling and Mabel nodded.

\- "Well, as first co-captain, our number one order for business is to lure the monster out with this." -Dipper showed them a barrel with fish bait.

\- "Permission to taste some." -Soos asked them.

\- "Granted." -Dipper said.

\- "Permission co-granted." -Mabel followed.

\- "Permission co-granted twice." -Pacifica agreed.

\- "Permission associate co-granted." -Soos took a piece of bait and licked it. The taste was so awful that he spat and tried to clean his tongue. The three kids laughed at him. - "Dude, I don't know what I expected to taste like." -

After that, they went to the Scuttlebutt island spraying the bait on the water. Pacifica and Mabel were chatting and making jokes, they were bonding really well.

\- "Aren't you two supposed to doing lookout?" -Dipper asked them angrily and Mabel threw him a volleyball.

\- "Look out!" -She said.

\- "Ha! Good one Mabel! But seriously we're on it. Aaahh!" -Pacifica said and right then they hit the islands shore. - "See! We're here! We're lookout geniuses!" -

\- "Hamster ball, here we come!" -Mabel said while jumping out the boat.

The island was isolated and Pacifica got nervous, instinctively, she hung from Dipper's arm.

\- "Hey! Are you scared?" -Mabel said mocking Pacifica.

\- "Yeah! Right I'm not scared!" -Both Dipper and Pacifica answered at the same time.

\- "Yeah! You are." -Mabel said while pocking their noses.

RRROOOAAARRRR

They heard it and started to look around, Dipper started to touch and move that new ring he got a few days ago on his finger and Pacifica started to touch her earrings and patting her purse.

\- "Dude! Did you guys hear that?" -Soos asked them.

\- "What was that?" Was it your stomach?" -Mabel asked him back.

\- "Nah! My stomach normally sounds like whale noises." -He said and Mabel rested her head on his stomach to confirm it.

\- "Wow! So majestic!" -

They heard another roar and an opossum stole Dipper's lantern. - "Ah! I can't see anything." -

\- "Dude I… I don't know man! Maybe this… this isn't worth it." -

\- "Not worth it?! Guys, imagine what will happen if we got that picture." -Dipper imagined himself being interviewed and getting an award. Pacifica imagined herself being recognized and admired by all the people in town. Mabel just imagined herself again into the human size hamster ball… and getting into Dipper's interview.

\- "I'm in!" -Dipper yelled.

\- "Me too!" -Mabel said.

\- "Me three!" -Pacifica said and the three of them ran away into the island.

\- "All right dudes! We're coming!" -Soos said and he and Jack followed them.

Needless to say, they got lost, and the worst part was that, as they were focused on trying to find the gobblewonker, they got separated from each other.

\- "Ahm… Dipper? Mabel? Jack? Are you around here?" -Pacifica asked to the air, but there was no response. - "This is bad, this is really, really bad." -Pacifica was afraid, she barely could see anything.

\- "Don't worry Pacifica. I'm still here with you." -Tikki said gently, calming her.

\- "Thank you Tikki." - They heard another roar, then the land rumbled, and then they heard a girl screaming. - "That sounds like Mabel." -

\- "Well, it seems it's hero time." -Tikki encouraged her.

\- "Yeah! You're right! TIKKI! SPOTS ON! YEAH!" -Pacifica transformed into Ladybug, the mask, the leotard, the yo-yo and the pig-tailed hairstyle appeared. - "I have to find them!" -She climbed a tree and saw some trees falling down at the distance. - "There!" -She used her yo-yo to swing on the trees and went there, dropping all the cameras she had left.

Dipper was looking around for the gobblewonker, he didn't notice that he was all alone until Plagg came out from below his jacket. - "Whoa! Finally! I needed fresh air!" -

\- "Plagg! What are you doing?! Someone will see you!" -Dipper scolded him.

\- "What are you talking about? No one's here." -Plagg pointed out and Dipper looked around to find that Plagg was right.

\- "Damn!" -

\- "Hey! It's ok, we're just all alone in an isolated island looking for a monster that doesn't exist, you ditched your uncle for nothing and now lost your sister and friends." -Plagg said mockingly and Dipper sighed and kicked a rock into the water, then, thanks to the light and water waves, Dipper spotted something in the water. - "Huh? What's that?" -He got closer to see the thing and tried to grab it, it was stuck, but after a few tries, he managed to pull it out. - "Wow! Plagg! look at this!" - He called his friend that was fooling around.

\- "What is it?" -Plagg asked him and Dipper showed him the object, then Plagg gulped. It was another jewelry box, pretty similar to the one that contained the Black Cat ring. Dipper immediately tried to open it but it was sealed.

\- "Damn! Why can't I open it Plagg?" -he asked him.

\- "Sigh… Well, as you may guessed it by now, that's another miraculous box Dipper, and you can't open it because it doesn't belong to you." -

\- "W… What's that supposed to mean? I found it!" -Dipper said upset.

\- "Yeah! But its power DOES NOT belong to you. The seal will just open to the one worth its power. Like what happened with my own seal, no one could open it but you, remember?" -Plagg explained and Dipper nodded.

\- "Well, even if I can't open it, we can't just leave it here. We might find its owner and have some help fighting all the supernatural stuff here." -Dipper said while putting the jewelry box safe and sound into his jacket pocket, along with the journal. Then they heard a roar and the land started to rumble, then they heard a girl screaming. "Oh no! Mabel!" -Dipper said worried. - "PLAGG! CLAWS ON!" -

\- "Here we go again." -Plagg managed to say and Dipper transformed into the Black Cat, the clothes, the mask, the jingle bell, the cat ears and the steel rod appeared. He climbed a tree and saw trees falling down at the distance and went straight there, dropping all of his cameras on the way.

Mabel was looking around the island, looking for the gobblewonker and her friends. She saw something at the distance floating on the water, it seemed like a monster. She tried to watch it closer when someone pulled her from her arm. - "What do you think you're doing?" -Soos said whispering, Jack was close behind him.

\- "Trying to get a gobblewonker photo! What do you think I'm doing?" -

\- "It's dangerous! Allow me." -He suddenly ran to the creature yelling and taking photos, Mabel and Jack close behind him, doing the same. When they reached the "monster" they realized it was just some boat debris which position seemed like some water monster. Some beavers were above the debris.

\- "But… but what was that noise then? We heard a monster noise." -Mabel said disappointed. They heard the "monster noise" again, it was just a chainsaw, a beaver was toying with it.

\- "Sweet! A beaver with a chainsaw!" -Soos said and he and Jack started to take photos of it.

\- "Maybe that old guy was crazy after all. He did use the word scrap doddle." -Mabel was really disappointed. - "What are we gonna say to grunkle Stan? We ditched him over nothing" -She took a Pebble and threw it at the water. Then the land started to rumble. - "Hey! Guys did you feel that?" -Then she fell to the water. - "Hey! HEY! WOAH! WOAH!" -She swam to the shore, Soos and Jack helping her.

They looked at the water and something really big and strange was swimming around. - "This is it!" -Mabel said happily and started to take photos of the creature. - "Come on! This is our chance!" -She invited Soos and Jack to take photos too, but they were backing off, they seemed really scared. - "What's wrong with you guys?" -She asked them while something came off the water behind her. - "It's not that hard all right. All you got to do is point and shoot, like this, she turned around to take another photo and saw the giant monster right in front of her. The monster roared angrily, Soos and Jack started to run away, Mabel dropped her camera and ran away too, screaming loudly.

The gobblewonker pursued them tearing down the trees in its path, one of them was a bout to fall over Mabel, but someone pushed her and carried her away and kept running, Mabel opened her eyes to see her savior.

\- "BLACK CAT!" -She yelled happily.

\- "Hi again girl, what are you doing here?" -He asked her with a smile that showed his fangs.

\- "Oh, you know, hunting a monster, helping my brother with his craziness, trying to get a contest prize so I can buy a human size hamster ball, the usual." -She said happily but didn't notice that the Black Cat cringed when she said "my brother with his craziness."

\- "Yeah! The usual for you, that's for sure." -

\- "By the way, did you see my brother around there? We got separated due to the fog, but he'd love to see that gobblewonker monster." -She said pointing at the monster chasing them, roaring and threatening their lives.

\- "I doubt it!" -The Black Cat said while running. - "I didn't see your brother, but one thing's for sure." -

\- "What?" -Mabel asked while the Black Cat was avoiding the trees that almost fell over them.

\- "He's safer than us!" -He kept running and reached Soos and Jack.

\- "GET BACK TO THE BOAT! HURRY!" -Soos said and took Mabel from the Black Cat and carried her. The monster tried to bit them but The Black Cat hit it with his steel rod on the head and stopped it.

Mabel tried to take another photo but dropped her camera.

\- "Ah! The picture!" -She wined.

\- "Don't worry about that picture! If you feel any better, I got a lot of pictures of those beavers dude!" -Soos tried to comfort her.

\- "How's that going to make me feel better?" -

The Black Cat stopped and turned around to face the monster while the others ran away. The monster attacked him but it was stopped right before he 'd bit him.

\- "Easy! Big boy!" -Someone said and the Black Cat saw Ladybug over the monster's head, her yo-yo string had its mouth tied.

\- "Uff! That was close! Thanks for coming by, my lady." -The Black Cat greeted her.

\- "My pleasure kitty! So, now what do we do with it?" -She asked jumping off the monster that was struggling to get its mouth free.

\- "I don't know, too big to be tamed." -

\- "Yeah, you're right about that."-

\- "By the way, I found something that you might be interested on." -He said taking the jewelry box out, but the Gobblewonker freed itself from its ties and attacked them again. It was very angry. - "Run." -He said calmly.

\- "Yep." -She said as calmly as him and the both of them started to run away like crazy. They reached Soos boat just in time, while he and Jack were pushing the boat again into the water and jumping into it.

\- "Let's get outta here dudes!" -Soos said and started the boat, the gobblewonker still behind them. Jack seemed very stressed.

\- "Hey, don't worry." Mabel said patting his back. - "If the gobblewonker is chasing us he can't hurt Pacifica." -She told him and he nodded at her grunting. - "Oh! All right! This is it!" -Mabel took another camera and tried to take a new picture. - "CRACKED LENS!" Soos, get a photo!" -She said, but Soos, instead of taking photos he was throwing the cameras at the gobblewonker, - "What are you doing?! -She asked him.

\- "I still got a photograph dude!" -he said throwing the last camera he had.

The Black Cat was trying to drive the boat while Ladybug was trying to find a way out of this. The gobblewonker got into the water and chased them.

\- "GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!" -Ladybug ordered and the Black Cat sped up. The chase took them to where other people was fishing, including Stan, who was sad because of Dipper and Mabel's choice. The gobblewonker was causing a mess all over the lake, many boats were flipped and a lot of people ended up into the water, it managed to cause several damages to Soos' boat.

\- "WHAT DO WE DO?!" -Mabel asked desperately.

\- "LUCKY CHARM!" -Ladybug summoned her power, and caught the object in her hands. - "A CAMERA! WHAT THE HELL?! -She looked around and saw at the gobblewonker, the camera, the Black Cat, and a waterfall that was getting close as they were going to it at full speed "Get it". - "BLACK CAT! USE YOUR CATACLYSM AT THE ROCKS BEHIND THE WATERFALL! CREATE A CAVE!" -

\- "As you wish, my lady. CATACLYSM!" -He summoned his power and ran at the boat's edge; Mabel took the steering wheel to keep the course straight. He jumped off a few seconds before the boat crashed against the rocks, destroying them all. While this happened, Ladybug took the camera and jumped as high as she could, so she was in front of the gobblewonker face.

\- "Say cheese." -She said smiling at the monster and took a picture, the flash light was so intense that it blinded the gobblewonker.

The boat got through the cave and crashed at the shore, throwing everyone out of the boat, the gobblewonker got through the cave too, scaring everyone, they got into a group hug trying to protect themselves, but the gobblewonker was stuck in the cave's entrance.

\- "It's stuck!" -Ladybug said happily.

\- "HAHA! YEAH!" -The Black Cat cheered.

\- "Wait! It's stuck!" -Mabel said happily and tried to find another camera but there weren't any more cameras, she was getting desperate.

\- "Boop!" -Ladybug offered her, her own red with black spots camera, Mabel took it and started to take many pictures with it, jumping happily.

\- "Dipper's gonna be so happy and proud of me hehe." -

\- "Did you get a good one?" -Black Cat asked her.

\- "They're all good ones!" -She answered him and the three kids hugged each other laughing. Then a massive rock fell, hitting the gobblewonker's head. The strange thing about that is that the hit made a metallic sound and the gobblewonker started to fall, making mechanical sounds and making sparks. When it finally stopped moving the eyes started to twinkle like failing lightbulbs.

\- "What the…" -The Black Cat asked and got closer to the monster and started to touch to find out what was going on.

\- "What's wrong?" -Mabel asked him.

\- "Careful super-dude!" -Soos warned him.

\- "I've got this! Hold on!" -The Black Cat climbed the creature and got to the other side. - "HEY GUYS! COME CHECK THIS OUT!" -He called for the others. When they joined him, they saw what seemed like a door on the gobblewonker's body. The Black Cat opened it and they found out the same old man that warned them about the gobblewonker trying to control the machine. He cursed when he saw that he was discovered.

\- "YOU! You made this! W… why?!" -Ladybug asked him angrily.

\- "Well… I… I… I just wanted attention." -The old man confesses.

\- "I still don't understand" -Ladybug said.

The man started to explain himself, saying how he built the machine piece by piece.

\- "Ok, yeah! But why did you do it?" -Black Cat said.

\- "Well… when you get to be an old fella like me, nobody pays any attention to you anymore. My own son hasn't visited me in months. So, I figured that I'd catch his fancy with a fifty-ton aquatic robot. WUAHAHAHAHA!" -The old man explained himself. – "In retrospective it seems a bit contrived. You don't know the lengths as old-timers go through for a little quality time with our family." -He explained and Mabel and the Black Cat felt bad. Mabel took the fishing hat Stan made her and sighed.

\- "Dude! I guess the real-life monster are you and Dipper Haha! Sorry it was like boom! It popped into my head there." -Soos said making them feel even worse.

\- "So… did you ever talk to your son about how you felt?" -Mabel asked the old man.

\- "No sir, I got to work straight on the robot. I made lots of robots in my day. Like when my wife left me and I created a homicidal pterodactyl drone! Or when my pal Ernie didn't come to my retirement party and I constructed a giant robot that exploded the entire downtown area! AHAHAHAHAHA! Well, time to get back to work on my death ray!" -He explained his reason and started to work again. - "Any of you there has a screwdriver?" -He asked them but they didn't do anything.

\- "Well… so much for the photo contest." -Mabel said disappointed.

\- "You still have one more film left." -Ladybug said in a sad tone.

\- "What do you want to do with it?" -Black Cat asked Mabel.

\- "Well, first we have to go back to the island and find Dipper and Pacifica." -Mabel said making both super heroes gulp. - "Then we have to go back to grunkle Stan and Pacifica's family." -She said going back to the boat.

After they convinced the old man to move away his robot, they all got into the boat, but Ladybug and the Black Cat apologized and left away through the forest. When they got back to the island, they saw how everything that was damaged fixed itself in a blink.

\- "It seems Ladybug used her power to fix everything." -Mabel said.

They went in again, looking for the two missing kids, after a while of walking straight yelling their names, they found Dipper walking to them. - "Did you find the gobblewonker?" -He asked them as soon as he reached them.

\- "You won't believe it when I tell you what happened." -Mabel said sadly.

\- "W… why? What happened?" -He asked them.

\- "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" -They heard Pacifica's voice and went to find her. When they got to her, they found her with a leg stuck below a fallen tree and her dress covered in mud. Jack lifted the tree almost effortlessly and Pacifica pulled her leg and rubbed it a little.

\- "Does it hurt you?" -Dipper asked her helping her to get up.

\- "Just a little bit. It was just a scratch. I was hiding from that monster and I tripped and got stuck. Did you take it a picture?" -She asked taking Dipper's hand.

\- "Sigh… I'll explain you everything. But first we have to go back to the lake's shore. Come on guys." -Mabel said again with a sad tone and they went back to the boat.

By when they got back to the shore, Mabel had explained them everything to Dipper and Pacifica. They were very disappointed. - "Sigh… All that work for nothing." -Dipper said sadly, getting down from the boat.

\- "I… wouldn't say that." -Pacifica said with a sheepish smile, getting down too, Dipper helped her.

\- "What do you mean?" -Mabel asked her. She jumped off the boat.

\- "I got two new friends today." -She said smiling at them.

\- "Yeah! You're right about that." -Mabel smiled back.

\- "PACIFICA!" -They heard a man's voice yelling her name and they turned around to see a couple running to them.

\- "Well, those are my parents. See you around guys." -She said waving bye and walking to her parents. Jack very close to her. - "If you don't say anything about we getting separated, I won't say anything. Deal?" -She proposed to Jack, who just grunted and nodded at her. When her parents got to her, they picked her up like a little girl, hugged her and kissed her several times.

\- "Oh my god Pacifica, we were so worried for you. Where were you?" -They asked her.

\- "I went fishing with my new friends, the Pine twins." -She explained pointing at the twins that were talking with their gruncle Stan.

\- "Oh! I see. That's… THAT'S GREAT! You made new friends Pacifica! I'm so happy for you." -Her mom said kissing her again.

\- "Well, I've had enough excitement for a day, I want to go back home, what do you say?" -Preston asked them and both girls nodded at him. They went back to their limousine. Pacifica turned around to look at the twins again and saw them going back to the lake in their gruncle's boat and she smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After their fishing trip, the twins were back at their room. All that excitement and adventure left Mabel exhausted and she was sound asleep already. Dipper was looking at the new jewelry box in his hands, wondering which kind of miraculous was inside it, and more important, who's the one worth its power.

\- "You know, staying awake wondering weird stuff won't help you to find out answers Dipper." -Plagg said while eating some cheese.

\- "I know" -

\- "Then why don't you go to sleep already?" -

\- "How many?" -Dipper suddenly asked very seriously.

\- "What?" -Plagg asked back.

\- "How many of these are around there?" -Dipper asked him, still very serious.

\- "I… I don't know." -Plagg answered, getting nervous.

\- "DO NOT LIE TO ME PLAGG! HOW MANY MIRACULOUS ARE IN GRAVITY FALLS?!" -

\- "I… I'm… I'm not sure Dipper." -

\- "But there are others, right?" -

\- "Sigh… yes, there has to be others around there Dipper, but I can't remember how many are. I'm sorry." -Plagg answered defeated.

\- "We have to find them before someone else does. What if they use it to cause troubles?" -

\- "What are you going to do?" -Plagg said while he finished eating his cheese.

\- "I have to talk to Ladybug in person first. Then we will have to find the journal's author and find out what to do then." -Dipper was very serious. He was very worried about what could happen if a miraculous fell in the wrong hands while seeing his sister sleeping peacefully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (Enter ladybug's theme).

 **A/N: Another fic with over a year without any update, sigh. I'm sorry guys. I know that Pacifica's family is way out of character from the original show, but it's just that the way they treat her is plainly awful and abusive, it really pisses me of. And I believe in family, there's no such a thing as a perfect family, I know, but… I guess I don't want to mistreat one the main characters in this fanfic, besides, it's my fanfic and I write whatever I find good enough on it. Deal with it mot$#% = &(rs XD.**

 **Jokes apart, hope you enjoy it. Still working on the others fics and truth to my word, I'll do my best to upload something new at least once every month.**


	4. Headhunters

Mabel and Dipper were in the living room watching T.V. Duck-tective was airing, when the show paused for commercial messages, Mabel said with dreamy eyes. - "That duck is a genius!" -

\- "Nah! It's easier to find clues when you're that close to the ground." -Dipper replied and Mabel used this chance to tease her brother.

\- "Are you saying you could a with Duck-tective? -She asked.

\- "Mabel. I have very keen powers of observation. For example, just by smelling your breath I can tell that you have been eating, sniff, sniff. An entire tube of toothpaste?" -He asked her.

\- "It was so sparkly" -She answered embarrassed.

\- "Hey dudes! -Soos yelled at them. - "You'll never guess what I found!" -he went to them.

\- "VERY TREASURE!" -Dipper yelled.

\- "Very… Ha Ha hey! I was gonna say that." -Mabel slapped him on his arm.

Soos took the kids into a hallway in the house - "So I was cleaning up when I found this secret door hidden behind the wall paper. It's crazy-buckers-creepy!" -He opened the door and lead the kids into the room.

\- "Wow! It's a secret wax museum." -Dipper said getting in, turning on his flashlight to look better at the statues.

\- "They're so life-like." -Mabel said touching the Sherlock Holmes statue.

\- "Except for that one." -Dipper pointed at one of them. Then the "statue" greeted them with a "Hello." And the three of them yelled in fear.

\- "Hehe… It's just me! Your Gruncle Stan." -Stan laughed, but Soos and the kids panicked and yelled even louder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **(Enter Gravity Falls main theme).**

\- "Behold! The Gravity Falls wax museum. It was one of my most popular attractions. Before I forgot all about it." -Stan said showing them the statues. - "I got'em all! Genghis Khan, Sherlock Holmes, some kind of… I don't know… goblin man." -

\- "Ugh! Is anyone else getting the creeps here?" -Dipper asked disgusted.

\- "And now, for my personal favorite. WAX ABRAHAM LINCOLN! Right over…" -Stan tried to show them the statue, but he showed them a puddle of melted wax instead. – "Oh! OH NO! Come on! Who left the blind open? Wax John Wilkes Booth I'm looking in your direction." -

Stan kneeled in front of the wax puddle. -"How do you fix a wax figure?" -

\- "Cheer up gruncle Stan." -Mabel went to him. - "Where's that smile?" -

\- "Nah." -Stan answered in disgust and Mabel poked him trying to make him smile.

\- "Beep Baap Boop" -

\- "Ow." -Stan said in pain because Mabel poked him in an eye.

\- "Don't worry gruncle Stan. I'll make you a new wax figure from all this old wax." -

\- "You really think you can make one of these puppies?" -Stan asked her.

\- "Gruncle Stan. I'm an arts and crafts master. Why do you think I always have this glue gun stuck to my arm?" -Mabel showed him the glue gun and shook her arm trying to make the gun fall from there.

\- "I like your audacity kid." -

\- "I don't know what that word means but thank you." -

After a while Mabel had all the wax in a big cube and was thinking about what to do. Dipper was passing by drinking a soda and carrying a piece of cheese.

\- "Dipper!" -Mabel took the chance to ask him, but she startled him and he choked with his soda. - "What do you think of my last figure ideas? She's part fairy princess and part horse fairy princess." -She showed him a drawing.

\- "Mmm… maybe you should craft something from real life." -He suggested her.

\- "Like a waffle… with big arms." -She showed him another drawing.

\- "Eee… ok, or, you know, something else, like someone in the family." -He suggested her again.

At that moment, Stan got in the room in his underwear. - "Kids. Have you seen my pants?" -He asked them.

That was Mabel´s revelation time. - "Oh muse! You work in mysterious ways." -Mabel said with dreamy eyes looking at the ceiling.

\- "Why's your sister talking to the ceiling?" -Stan asked Dipper.

Mabel started to work on the statue. It didn't take her long to have it ready. - "I think… it needs more glitter." -She said thoughtfully.

\- "Agreed". – Soos said and took a bucket full of pink glitter and handed it to Mabel, who splashed the statue with all the glitter.

After that, Stan got in the room, looking for his shoes. - "I found my pants, but now I'm missing my… Uh… Uh… AH! AHHAA! AAAHHH!" -He got scared and backed off when he saw the statue **(A/N: When did you realize that he reacted like that because he thought he was looking at Stanford?)**.

\- "What do you think?" -Mabel asked him.

\- "I think the wax museum is back to business!" -

The next day, Stan organized the wax museum re-opening and invited the whole town.

Pacifica was there with her parents and Jack. She begged her parents to take her there because she wanted to see her friends, and Mabel asked her personally to go and support her.

\- "Are you sure you want to do this honey?" -Her mom asked her after getting into the parking lot and seeing the Mystery Shack. - "I mean… this place is… is…" -She was clearly disgusted

\- "Rustic?" -Her husband suggested.

\- "Yeah! Let's say it like that. 'Rustic'." -She said making a lot of emphasis in the word Rustic.

\- "Well… To tell you the truth, I'm uncomfortable too." -Pacifica confessed. - "But Dipper and Mabel are my friends, my only friends actually, and I want to be there for Mabel now that she needs support." -She explained and her parents sighed.

\- "Ok, let's go." -Preston said doing his best to smile and taking his wife's hand in his, while Pacifica took her mom's other hand. They got in the line to pay the admission fee and when they got to pay Pacifica heard Dipper's voice - "He bribed me." - And he saw him showing a red-haired girl a buck, and she did the same and they laughed. For some unknown reason to her, she didn't like to see Dipper having a good time with that girl, so she decided to make herself notice by them.

\- "Hi Dipper! How are you?" -She asked as nicely as she could.

\- "Oh! Hey Pacifica! I'm fine, how are you? Are you here to see my sister's wax statue?" -

\- "Yeah! She asked me to come and support her. She was very persistent though." -

\- "Let me guess. She asked you over and over again until you said yes, right?" -

\- "Uhmm… yeah." -She said blushing a little.

\- "How long did you last before giving up?" -He asked smiling at her.

\- "Like… five minutes." -

\- "Haha! Rookie." -He said and took Preston's money. - "Have fun! Oh, and thanks for coming to support my sister Pacifica. I really appreciate it." -He said blushing a little too. That made Pacifica blush even more. After that, the Northwest family took their sits and Pacifica waved her hand to greet Mabel. When Mabel saw her friend, she got even more excited, she greeted Pacifica back and got ready for the presentation.

Stan got to the podium; he cleared his throat. - "You all know me folks, your beloved Mister Mystery. Please ladies, control yourselves." -He took a moment to see people's reaction. - "As you know, I always bring the people in this fair town novelties and befoulments, delights that the world has never know. But enough about me, Behold! ME!" -he said revealing his statue. Soos used his keyboard to make some cheering sounds, trying to encourage people to do the same, but it didn't work so well. - "And now a few words from our Mabel Angelo." -He handed the mic to Mabel.

\- "It's Mabel. Thank you for coming! I made this sculpture with my own two hands! It's covered with my blood, sweat, tears, and other fluids." -She said and got reactions of disgust from everyone there. - "Haha! Yeah! I will now take questions. You there." -She pointed at Old McGucket.

\- "Old McGucket, local cook. Are the wax figures alive? And following question. Will we survive at the wax men uprising?" -

\- "Uh… Yes! Next question." -

\- "Toby Determined. Gravity Falls gossiper. Wouldn't have been better to make a statue from Ladybug and/or the Black Cat?" -Pacifica and Dipper smiled at that question.

\- "your microphone is a turkey pastier Toby." -Stan said annoyed.

\- "Certainly is." -

\- "Next question." -

\- "Shandra Jimenez. A real reporter. Seriously. Wouldn't have been better a statue of Ladybug and/or the Black Cat?" -

People started to get angry "That's right!" "We love Ladybug and the Black Cat!" "I'd love to see a statue of them!" "That's why I'm here!" Things were heating up.

\- "There's no statue of them. Good night everyone!" -Stan used a smoke bomb and ran away, taking the admission's money.

People was angry and disappointed. There was a really big and fat guy with a Ladybug T-shirt sighing in deception and leaving. Most people left the place angry.

\- "I think that went well." -Mabel said smiling to Dipper and Wendy, both of them very nervous.

\- "Are you sure?" -Pacifica asked her, she also went to them. - "I mean, look at this mess. These people sure love Ladybug and the Black Cat. They were really expecting a statue of them." -

\- "Well, that's for sure." -Wendy said looking at them. - "Ladybug and the Black Cat are saviors. You don't know how bad things were before they came back. People actually lived terrified all the time. My dad even told me that it was even worst before the first Ladybug and Black Cat. The fear made him train every day and become stronger, just to protect his family. He told me about the amazing and beautiful Ladybug, and his loyal and caring partner, the Black Cat, always fighting together to keep people safe. Sigh… I wish I could meet them, and know who they really are." -Wendy said with dreamy eyes.

\- "Do you really want to meet them?" -Dipper asked her.

\- "Of course, I do!" They're so cool!" -Wendy said excited.

\- "Well Wendy I… OUCH! Hey Mabel! Don't pinch me!" -Dipper turned to his sister.

\- "What are you talking about? I did nothing! -Mabel said looking at him.

\- "Well, if you didn't do it, then… OUCH! STOP IT!" -He now turned to Pacifica.

\- "Don't look at me." -Pacifica said lifting her arms.

\- "Dipper, you were about to say something about Ladybug and the Black Cat." -Wendy called his attention and he turned to her.

\- "Ahm… Well… I…" -He felt another pinch on his back. - "I wish you good luck to meet them." -He finally said and looked at Pacifica. -Hey! Wanna hang out with us? -He asked her.

\- "I'd love to." -She smiled at him.

\- "PACIFICA! WE'RE LEAVING!" -They heard Pacifica's dad.

Said girl pouted. - "Well, I guess they're disappointed too. See you later guys." -She left and went to her parents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, Stan was counting the money he got that day. - "look at all this cash! I owe it all to one person! -Mabel got excited. - "This guy!" He pointed at his statue and Mabel punched him lightly in the stomach. - "Hehe… yeah you too little rambling. Now you kids wash up. We have a long day of conning fools tomorrow, go, go!" -He dispatched the twins. – "Sigh… Kids." -He complained talking to the statue. He then sat to watch T.V., he watched Duck-tective's ending. - "Haha! Aahh. Stupid duck. Well. I'm going to use the fridge. You need anything?" -He asked to the statue. - "Haha… I love this guy! Don't you go nowhere." -He left.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Dipper and Mabel were brushing their teeth, a cold air was blowing through the window. - "Dipper, you on at a tooth paste race?" -

\- "Ok." -

\- "No! NO! NOOOO!" -They Heard Stan screaming and went to him. - "Wax Stan… He's been… MURDERED!" -He showed them the now, headless statue. Mabel fainted and Dipper caught her.

The police arrived later, and Stan was explaining them what happened. - "I left for a minute, and when I come back. BLAM O! He's headless! -

Mabel was on her knees in front of the statue. - "My expert hand crafting. Besmirch. Besmirch!" -She started to cry and Dipper comforted her.

\- "Who'd do something like this?" -Dipper asked to no one.

\- "What's your opinion sheriff Blubs?" -The sheriff's assistant Durland asked him.

\- "Look… We'll look at you folks, but let's face the facts. This case is unsolved." -

\- "WHAT?!" -The three Pines yelled at the same time.

\- "Take that back sheriff Blubs." -Stan said in a threatening tone.

\- "You're kidding right? There must be evidence, motives. You know I could help if you want." -Dipper said.

\- "He's really good. He figured out who was biting our trash can?" -Mabel showed him her support.

\- "All signs pointed to the goat." -

\- "Yeah. Yeah! Let the boy help. He's got a little brain up in his head." -

\- "Uuuhhh! Look at what we got here. City boy thinks he's gonna solve a mystery with his fancy computer phone!" -Sheriff Blubs mocked Dipper.

\- "City boy! City boy!" -Durland followed.

\- "You are adorable!" -Blubs kept going.

\- "Adorable?" -Dipper said sad and the policemen laughed at him, making him get angry.

\- "Look P.I.'s What about you indeed investigate into the progress, ok?" -Blubs mocked Dipper again, then his walkie talkie received a call, something about a guy fitting an entire melon on his mouth and they left.

\- "That's it. Mabel! You and I are going to find who did this, and get back that head." -Dipper was determined. - "And we'll see who's adorable." -Then he sneezed.

\- "Aww! You sneeze like a kitten." -Mabel awed him.

The next morning, Dipper and Mabel were trying to get evidence.

\- "Wax Stan has lost his head and it's up to us to find it." -Dipper said while Mabel was taking pictures. - "There were a lot of unhappy costumers at the unveiling. The murderer could have been anyone." -

\- "Yeah! Even us!" -Mabel said without thinking.

\- "In this town, anything is possible." -Dipper took his journal. - "Ghosts. Zombies. It could be months before we find our first clue." -

\- "Hey look. A clue." -Mabel said pointing at something on the floor.

\- "Foot prints on the Shack carpet." -

\- "That's weird. There's a hole in them." -Mabel pointed out.

\- "And they're leading to…" -They found an axe behind Stan's chair and took it to Soos. - "So, what do you think?" -

\- "In my opinion. This is an axe." -Soos said.

\- "Wait a minute. The lumberjack!" -Mabel said.

\- "OF COURSE!" -Both Dipper and Mabel said at the same time.

\- "He was furious when he didn't get to see a Ladybug and Black Cat statue." -

\- "Furious and ask for murder." -

\- "Oh. You mean manly Dan. He hangs out in this crazy biker's joint downtown." -Soos told them.

\- "And that's where we are going." -Mabel said fearless.

\- "Dude. This is awesome. You two are like, the mystery twins." -Soos complimented them.

\- "Don't call us that."

After that, Dipper and Mabel were ready to go to town, and they found Stan trying to carry a coffin into the house. - "Hey, give me a hand with this coffin will ya? I'm doing a memorial service for wax Stan. Some small but… classic." -

\- "Sorry gruncle Stan, but we have a big break in the case." -Dipper told him.

\- "BREAK IN THE CASE!" -Mabel said enthusiastically.

\- "We're heading to the town right now to interrogate the murderer." -Dipper finished and Mabel took the axe in her hands.

\- "We have an axe!" -Mabel waved the axe in the air.

\- "Ahm… It seems like the kind of thing that a responsible parent wouldn't want you doing." -Stan thought about it. - "Good thing I'm an uncle. AVENGE ME KIDS! AVENGE MEEEEE!" -

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once in town, Dipper and Mabel went to the biker's club 'skull fracture'. - "This is the place." -Dipper said while both of them looked at the bouncer at the entrance. - "Gulp! Got the fake ID's?" -He asked Mabel and she handed him the ID's she made. - "Here goes nothing." -They went to the entrance while he was rejecting a miner because 'they don't serve minors.'

Both of them showed their ID's to the bouncer and Mabel said. - "We're here to interrogate manly Dan the lumberjack for the murder of wax Stan." -

The bouncer looked at the ID's and smirked. - "Nice try kids, you better get lost before I call your parents." -He said seriously and looking straight at the eyes of the kids, both kids sighed and left. They passed by a hair salon where Pacifica was waiting for her mom to finish her beauty service, she was a little bored, she saw them and ran to them.

\- "HEY! Dipper! Mabel! What's up?" -She called for them and they turned to greet their friend.

\- "Oh! Hey Pacifica! What you doing?" -Mabel greeted her while Dipper was checking his journal, trying to figure out how to get into the biker's club.

\- "Getting bored while waiting for my mom at the hair salon. What about you?" -

\- "Some one chopped my uncle's wax statue head off and Dipper and I are trying to find out who did it?" -Mabel said without a care. And Pacifica blinked a few times, trying to understand everything. - "We've got a clue that lead us to that biker's club." -Mabel pointed at the building with the big bouncer at the entrance. "But we couldn't get in."

\- "You mean the 'skull fracture'." -Pacifica asked her.

\- "Yep." -Dipper said, his eyes glued to the journal.

\- "Well, my bodyguard goes there on a daily basis and my dad owns the building. Maybe I can help you to get in, accompanied by my bodyguard, obviously." -Pacifica suggested, trying to be helpful.

\- "Really! That would be very helpful! Thank you, Pacifica." -Dipper finally looked at her, smiling and putting his journal back in his jacket's pocket, for unknown reasons to them, both of them blushed a little.

Dipper and Mabel waited outside the hair salon while Pacifica convinced her mom to let her get in, it took her several minutes but she did it. - "Ok guys, we have ten minutes and Jack will be with us all the time, we can't get lost from his eyes and get far from him more than 50 feet. Is that ok with you? -Pacifica told them once outside the hair salon, Jack right behind her. The twins nodded at her and they headed to the club.

Once at the entrance, Jack grunted at the bouncer and he grunted back, looking at the kids behind him, he then sighed and opened the door for them. They got in and were surprised at what they found inside the building, it was completely chaotic, full of big and strong and aggressive men. They walked carefully around the place trying to find manly Dan, Jack very close to them, watching them all the time. They passed by a guy lying on the floor.

\- "He's resting." -Mabel said looking at the guy.

\- "Are you sure?" -Pacifica asked her, she was very scared.

\- "All right. Let's just try to blend in, ok? -Dipper told them.

\- "You got it Dippingsauce." -Mabel answered him smiling, Pacifica laughed a little at the nickname and Dipper went to find Manly Dan while Mabel tried to befriend a biker that was drinking a beer, the guy just snarled at her, and Pacifica tried to pull Mabel back, the fear obvious in her eyes and behavior.

Dipper found manly Dan playing with an old arm-wrestling machine. - "Manly Dan! Just the guy I wanted to see. Where were you last night?" -He went straight into business.

\- "Fighting the clock."

\- "You were at work." -

\- "No. I was punching that clock!" -He signaled a clock outside the building.

\- "ten o'clock. The time of the murder. So, I guess you've never seen this before." -Dipper showed him the axe.

\- "Listen little girl." -

\- "Actually I'm…" -Manly Jack interrupted him.

\- "I wouldn't pick my teeth with that axe. It's left-handed. I will always use my right hand. THE MANLY HAND!" -He plucked the arm-wrestling machine arm and then broke the rest of the machine.

\- "Left-handed?" -Dipper looked at the axe again.

Meanwhile, Mabel was playing an old game with a piece of paper with the biker, while Pacifica looked at her astonished. 'How does she do it?' she asked herself. 'She has just met the guy and they are friends already'.

\- "3… 4… 5… 6…" -Mabel and the biker counted together.

\- "Ahh! Your wife is gonna be beautiful." -Mabel told him and he said yes excitedly.

\- "Girls! Big break in the case." -Dipper went back to them and they left.

\- "But will she love me?" -The biker tried to ask her but she already left.

Outside the building, Pacifica's mom was waiting for them standing beside her limousine. Once she spotted her daughter, she went to them.

\- "Did you kids have fun?" -She asked them politely, but she was upset because they got into a place where they aren't allowed to get in. The kids nodded a little, afraid of the woman. - "Good, because you'll never get in there again, at least not until you're old enough, got it?" -She said and they nodded again. - "Very well then, time to go home Pacifica. Say bye to your friends." -She said while her driver opened the limousine's door for her.

\- "Aww! Come on mom. It's still early. Can I hang out with them a little more? Please?!" -She begged making her best puppy dog eyes. - "Jack will be with us." -She tried to convince her.

Priscila was upset, but she didn't want to seem a mean mother in front of Pacifica's friends and to the people around them. "Sigh… Will you be with Jack all the time?" -She asked her daughter.

\- "Yes." -Pacifica answered, her hopes increasing.

\- "Will you be at home on time for dinner?" -

\- "Yes, absolutely!" -

\- "Will you, and I mean the three of you, get into a place like that again?" -She asked the three kids.

\- "No." -The three kids answered at the same time.

\- "Do you promise?" -

\- "Yes." -

\- "Ok then, you can hang out with them a little longer, but if you get hurt Pacifica, and I mean, the tinniest scratch ever, you'll get grounded and I'll consider these twins a bad influence for you, is that clear?" -Priscila said looking at the twins with a stern look.

\- "Yes mom. Thank you." -Pacifica hugged and kissed her mom on the cheek, and the three kids, followed by Jack, went back to the case.

\- "It's a left-handed axe. These are all the suspects." -Dipper had a list with every Gravity Falls resident on it. - "Manly Dan is right-handed. All we have to do, is find a left-handed suspect and we'll got our killer." -Dipper said while crossing manly Dan's name as right-handed.

\- "Oh man! We're at fire today! Pow! Pow! Pow pow!" -Mabel was very excited and Pacifica smiled at her.

\- "Let's find that murderer." -Dipper told them and both girls agreed to him.

Along the day, the three kids put Gravity Falls people at test to find out which hand the use the most, tests as simple as which hand they write with, which hand they greet people with, and which hand they catch base balls with. Every single person they tested was right-handed.

Several hours later, Dipper was checking his suspects list. - "Girls, there's only one person left on this list." -He showed them the name.

\- "Of course! It all makes sense!" -Mabel said.

A few minutes later, a police car parked in front of the 'Gravity Falls gossiper'. Officers Durland and Blubs went to the door with their guns at hand, followed by the kids and Jack.

\- "You kids better be right about this. Or you'll never get the end of it." -Officer Durland said.

\- "The evidence is irrefutable." -Dipper was full of confidence.

\- "It's so irrefutable." -Mabel supported her brother.

Even the police officers were excited about it, they broke into the office yelling 'nobody move. This is a raid'.

Toby Determined scared so much that he fell from his chair. - "What is this? Some kind of raid?" -he asked.

\- "Toby determined, you're under arrest for the murder of the wax body of gruncle Stan." -Dipper accused him.

\- "You have the right to remain in frost, with our detective work." -Mabel said and the three kids high fived each other.

\- "Goblin goose feathers! I don't understand!" -Toby was very confused.

\- "Then let me explain." -Dipper said. - "You were hoping that gruncle Stan's new attraction would be the story that saved your failing newspaper. But when the show was a fail. You decided to go out and make your own headline. But you were sloppy, and all the clues pointed to a shabby shoes reporter who was caught left-handed."-

\- "Toby Determined, you are yesterday's news." -Pacifica said taking the newspaper and throwing it away.

\- "Oh. Your little means must be sore. For jumping to conclusions! I have nothing to do with that murder." -Toby said.

\- "Aha! I knew it." Wait what?" -the kids were confused and started to argue between them.

\- "Then where were you at the night of the breaking?" -Officer Durland asked him and he gulped, but he had no other choice but to proof his story. He showed them a footage where he was kissing a paperboard figure of Shandra Jimenez. It was very disgusting and embarrassing, but it proved Toby's innocence.

\- "That confirms it! Toby, you're out the hook. Freaking mates." -Officer Durland told him. And he said 'hooray'.

\- "But… But it has to be him… Check the axe for fingerprints." -Dipper told them and they did so.

\- "No prints on it." -Officer Durland told him and Dipper was astonished.

\- "No prints." -He said in disbelief.

\- "Hey I have a headline for you 'City kids waste everyone's time'" -Officer Blubs said and they started laugh and mock the kids, who were very embarrassed.

\- "Oh. I'd be very embarrassed if I was you three." -Toby mocked them.

After that, the kids were out of Toby's office and Pacifica saw that Jack was waiting for her in her limousine. - "Sigh… time to go guys, sorry we didn't find the murderer." - She got into the limousine. - "Do you want a ride?" She asked them.

\- "This isn't over yet!" -Mabel told them.

\- "Yes, it is over Mabel. I have to get back home now or I'll get grounded. It's almost time for dinner."

\- "Why don't you have dinner with us? We still have to attend the memorial service at the shack." -Mabel asked her.

\- "Are you serious?" -Pacifica asked her incredulous. - "Your uncle made a memorial service for a wax statue?" -

\- "Yes, he did." - Dipper said angrily, he kicked a pebble.

\- "I know gruncle Stan won't mind if you join us." -Mabel said getting into the car.

\- "Well, if you say so, but I have to call my parents first." -

\- "Go ahead, tell them that I invited you to a slumber party." -Mabel said smirking and Pacifica smiled at her. Dipper got into the car and Jack took them to the Mystery Shack.

It took Pacifica almost all the way to the Mystery Shack to convince her parents to let her go to the slumber party with Mabel, but in the end, she did it, just after Jack agreed to spend the night in the Shack with them, Pacifica's parents agreed to it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the Mystery Shack, Stan was leading the memorial service for his statue. It was dark already. The three kids, Soos, Jack and the rest of the wax statues were there.

Stan started the ceremony. - "Kids, Soos, Jack, lifeless wax figures. Thank you all for coming. Some people would say that it's wrong for a man to love a wax replica of himself." -

\- "They're wrong!" -Soos interrupted him.

\- "Easy Soos. Wax Stan, I hope you pick at buck in the wax heaven. I'm sorry I gotta clear my eyes!" -Stan was crying profusely and left the room, Soos followed him crying too.

Dipper was still upset. - "Hmm… those cops were right about me." -he scolded himself.

\- "Dipper we've come so far. We can't give up now." -Mabel tried to cheer him up.

\- "But I've considered everything. The weapon… the motive… the clues…" -Dipper went to the coffin with the wax statue, both girls behind him. - "Wax Stan sure has a hole in there." -He saw the hole in the statues shoe.

\- "All the wax guys have that. It's where the pull thingy's attaches to the stand deal is."- Mabel explained him.

\- "Wait a minute. What has holes in his shoes and no fingerprints?" -Pacifica asked them and Dipper gasped.

\- "Girls! The murderers are…" -Dipper tried to say but he was interrupted.

\- "Standing right behind you." -

The kids turned around and saw all the wax figures starting to move, for when Jack reacted, he was already pinned against the floor by wax Genghis Khan and Edgar Allan Poe.

\- "Wax Sherlock Holmes! Wax Shakespeare! Wax… Wax Culio!?" -Dipper looked at the statues.

Then, one of them took the axe from Mabel.

\- "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" -Mabel and Pacifica were scared.

Wax Sherlock Holmes talked. - "Congratulations! To my three amateurs' loose. You found very to the truth. And now we're going to very YOU!" -He pointed at the kids. - "Bravo Dipper Pines. You've discovered our little secret." -Wax Sherlock Holmes said taking the wax Stan head out of his jacket and then, turned to his wax fellas. "Applaud everyone. Applaud sarcastically. Ah no, that sounds too sincere, slow it. There you go! Nice!" -He guided them.

\- "But. How is this possible? You're made of wax?!" -Dipper asked them.

\- "Are you… magic?" -Mabel asked him.

\- "Ho ho… magic! She wants to know if we're magic." -Sherlock asked his companions and then smashed his fist against the coffin. - "WE'RE CURSED! Cursed to come to life whenever the moon is waxing. Your uncle bought us many years ago at a garage sell." -Sherlock explained.

\- "Ironical garage sell son." -Wax Culio told them.

Sherlock continued. - "And so, the Mystery Shack wax collection was born. By day we were the main attraction. But when your uncle went to sleep, we ruled the night. It was a nice life for cursed beings. That is, until your uncle closed the show. We've waiting ten years to get our revenge on Stan for locking us away. But we got the wrong guy." -

\- "So, you were trying to murder gruncle Stan for real?!" -Dipper asked him.

\- "You were right all along Dipper. Wax people are creepy." – Mabel told him. And Wax Sherlock started to talk again.

\- "ENOUGH! Now that you know our secret, you must die." -he said and all the wax statues eyes turned white. Sherlock grabbed Dipper by his shirt collar and Queen Elizabeth II grabbed Pacifica by her blouse collar. Then, without hesitation, they threw both kids by the nearest window they had, each one across the other. The kids yelled while they fell, Mabel was very scared and backing off

\- "DIPPER! PACIFICA!" – She yelled their names when she saw them flying by the windows.

\- "What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?!" -

\- "Now it's your turn little girl." -Wax Richard Nixon said while approaching to her. Mabel covered herself and closed her eyes, she was very scared, she felt the cold wax hands approaching to her.

\- "Please. Help!" -She whispered.

\- "CATACLYSM!" - She heard and opened her eyes to see Nixon becoming a pile of ashes in front of her. Then she looked at her savior.

\- "BLACK CAT!" -She yelled enthusiastically.

\- "Hey! What's up girl?" What's wrong with you, ah? Are you some kind of troubles magnet or what?" -He asked her smirking.

\- "Nah! I'd say that's my brother, I'm just close to him when troubles get to him. That's all. By the way… is he…" -She wanted to ask but the Black Cat interrupted her.

\- "Yes, he's fine, I caught him before he hit the ground, he's downstairs, very worried for you, but I told him to not come here until we're finished." -He told her.

\- "How considerate of you, kitty." -They heard another voice from the other side of the room, and there, kneeling at the window's frame, was Ladybug, ready to fight. The wax figures were very confused.

\- "And I suppose you did the same for my friend Pacifica, on the other side, right Ladybug?" -Mabel asked her.

\- "Yep! But she decided to hide in her limousine. Don't worry Jack, she's safe and sound." -She turned to the girl's bodyguard and he sighed in relief.

\- "THAT'S IT! GET' EM!" -Wax Sherlock ordered to the other wax figures and they attacked Ladybug and the Black Cat. Both superheroes fought the statues bravely but it didn't matter what they did, they couldn't defeat them.

\- "Why don't you use your cataclysm again on them?" -Mabel asked the Black Cat.

\- "I just can use it once. I need to 'recharge my batteries' if I want to use it again." -he explained her.

\- "If that's so…LUCKY CHARM!" -Ladybug used her power and caught the object. - "A CUP OF COFFEE!? This is so weird." -She exclaimed.

\- "What is that for? To ask them to sit down and talk about it?!" -Black Cat asked while avoiding some punches and kicks from the wax statues.

This time, Ladybug didn't have enough time to look around and think about what to do with the cup of coffee because Genghis Khan charged at her, she just reacted and with her eyes closed, threw the cup of coffee at him. The hot coffee spilled all over his face and started to melt.

\- "That's it! They can melt with the hot and melty things." -Mabel said looking and then, she and ladybug took a lamp shaped as a candle each one.

The Black Cat put his steel rod at the fireplace to heat it up and then, he held it like a blade in front of all the wax statues, who were backing off. - "Anyone moves, and we'll melt you into candles!" -He threatened them.

\- "Decorative candles!" -Mabel completed the threat.

\- "You really think you can defeat us?" -Sherlock Holmes asked them.

\- "Well Duh! He and I are super heroes. This girl is quite brave, and you already let go of the big and strong man there." -Ladybug explained and pointed at Jack, who was cracking his knuckles and smirking at the statues.

\- "So be it. ATTACK!" -Sherlock ordered to the wax statues and they charged at them.

Mabel melted William Shakespeare's arms and he ran away, but one of his arms attacked and strangled her, but she managed to get rid of it by hitting it with a door.

Jack finished Genghis Khan with his own hands.

\- "Interview this Larry King!" -Ladybug chopped his head off and he ran away. Then Groucho tried to take her candle but it melted his hand, she cut him by the half. - "Joke's on you Groucho" -

\- "I've heard about a cutting remark but this is ridiculous. Hey! Why isn't there anything in my hand?" -He said while falling apart.

Jack lifted Genghis Khan and threw it at the fireplace, he melted right away. - "Ha! Genghis Khan you fell hard as the… eh… I don't know, Ying dynasty?" -Ladybug said.

Little by little, all the statues were defeated. Mabel, Jack and Ladybug sighed in relief when they thought they were finished, but then they heard some metallic sounds and turned to see the Black Cat in a blades duel with Sherlock Holmes.

\- "All right, let's get this taken care of." -Sherlock swung his blade against the Black Cat, his steel rod was cooling, and he backed off.

The Black Cat backed off to the attic, Sherlock Holmes was sure of his victory. - "Once you, that bug girl and Stan's family are out of the way, we'll rule the night once again!" -He declared full of confidence.

\- "Don't count on it!" -The Black cat made a spin and passed between Sherlock's legs and ran through a window.

\- "COME BACK HERE! YOU BRAT!" -Sherlock Holmes chased him. They ended up at the Shack's roof and kept fighting. Sherlock cut the 'S' from the SHACK. - "YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD WTH ME BOY! I'M SHERLOCK LOFTY HOLMES! HAVE YOU SEEN MY MGNIFING GLASS?! IT'S ENORMOUS!" -

The Black Cat jumped off to the other side of the roof, behind the Mystery shack sign, he hid behind the chimney, he took a look around, found nothing and sighed in relief. But then, Sherlock appeared in front of him and kicked him in the stomach. - "Any last words?" -He asked him holding his blade, ready to slice his throat.

\- "Uhm… You've got any sunscreen?" -He asked him calmly.

\- "Got any… what?" -Sherlock asked and then he realized that he was melting. It was dawn. - "No."

\- "You know, let me lead you outside… probably not your sharpest decision." -Black Cat said taking his steel rod back.

\- "Outsmarted by a child in a cat costume! NNNOOO!" -Sherlock said while he melted, he kept saying nonsense while he became a puddle of wax that was slipping from the roof.

\- "Case closed… ah… ah… chu!" -Black Cat sneezed.

\- "Hahaha! You sneeze like a kitten… wait… you sneeze like a kitten?! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE BLACK CAT! YOU'RE DIP…" - SPLAT! Sherlock didn't finish his sentence.

\- "Ew." -

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back inside the Shack, Mabel was burning all the wax statues remaining. Ladybug had already left because she was running out of time. She saw Dipper and Pacifica going inside the room. -Dipper! Pacifica! You're ok! You solved the mystery after all." -

\- "I couldn't have done it without my sidekick" -He said retrieving wax Stan's head.

\- "No offense Dipper but… You're the sidekick." -Pacifica told him.

\- "What?! Says who? Are… are people saying that? Have you heard that?" -He asked her.

Then Stan got back in the room. - "HOT BELLS AND WAFFLES! What happened to my parlor?!" -

\- "Your wax figures were evil, so Ladybug, Black Cat, Jack and I fought them to the dead. Ladybug decapitated Larry King." -Mabel explained him.

\- "Haha! You kids and your imaginations." -

\- "On the bright side, look at what we found." -Dipper showed him the wax head.

\- "MY HEAD! Haha! I missed this guy. You've done good kids. All right line up for some affectionate nudging." -Stan grabbed the three kids, yes, even Pacifica and scratched their heads with his knuckles, the three kids were enjoying it. Then they heard a police siren and looked outside. Officers Blubs and Durland came in their police car.

\- "Solved the case guys? I'm so confident that you're gonna say no, that I´m gonna take a long slow sip from my cup of coffee." -Officer Blubs mocked and took his cup of coffee.

\- "Actually, the answer is yes." -Dipper answered him showing him the wax head. That made officer Blubs spit all of his coffee at officer Durland's face, who did the same, they left with coffee burns all over their faces. Stan and the kids were laughing hard at them.

\- "So, you did get rid of all the wax figures?" -Dipper asked Mabel.

\- "I am 99% sure that I did." -she answered him.

\- "Good enough for me." -

\- "And for me." -Pacifica agreed. - "Well guys, I better go home, my parents must be going crazy by now, see you later." -She said and left in her limousine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deep inside the house, inside the ventilation system, Larry King's head was looking at them and laughing, then he saw a rat beside him. - "So, you're a rat. Tell me about that." -He asked it and the rat bit and ripped an ear. - "Hey! Get back here! I'm hopping… I'm hopping after a rat that stole my ear." -

 **(Enter Ladybug's main theme).**


End file.
